As the Snow Falls
by noirmorte
Summary: The final battle is looming ahead of the gang as they search for the last few unclaimed shards. But when Kagome starts having strange dreams that are almost too real to be dreams, things take a turn for the worst and lead them into trap and a painful discovery. Can Lord Sesshomaru break through the walls that now surround Kagome's heart to bring her back from the edge of insanity?
1. Memories

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! I wish I did cause then there would be a lot more Sits.**_  
_

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

_ The sky was clear which was my first clue something was wrong. This far up in the mountains it was always snowing, but_

_that bright blue sky scared me more than anything. I began running, the wind tearing at my eyes as I flew up the mountain_

_dodging snow-covered trees. As I reached the lower summit I saw smoke on the horizon rising over the peak were my village_

_was hidden in a hollow of the mountain side. The tears that fell from my eyes were no longer from the icy bite of the wind that_

_surged against me as I ran. My lungs burned as the cold air seared through my gasping mouth, I finally broke through_

_cover of the trees to the peak overlooking my village._

_ I remember everything seemed to stop, the wind, time, and my heart. As I sank into the snow, my face dropped into my _

_small clawed hands. My home was gone, the bodies of my family and friends littered the ground. Their blood staining the once_

_ beautiful snow a deep crimson red, with the reek of fear, hatred, and hopelessness. I looked up to see the eyes of my _

_newborn sister and brother laying on their backs, heads towards me with their eyes wide with fear staring right into mine it _

_seemed. The tears poured down my face as my emotions fell into chaos, 'What happened to them? I was only gone for a few_

_ days, where was father? How had all of us been killed?' The wind shifted and blew the scents of the village towards me, blood_

_ was the strongest of all but there was something else. Something I almost missed, the smell of wolves mingling with that of _

_my dead tribe. I slowly got to my feet, carefully picking my way down the path to the first of the bodies, the bodies of wolves._

_ I stared down at the beasts, rage on their cold dead features, 'These are not regular wolves, they would never attack this big _

_of a village.' They were a light brown and well fed, so starvation was not their motive. 'They must have come with the wolf _

_tribe, as a first wave attack. That would have been the distraction the wolves would need to sneak behind and kill everyone.' I_

_ continued past the wolves to the bodies of my siblings. They would never know the joy of their first hunt, of anything in the _

_living world, everything was now lost to them. I did not have the heart to look for my parents just yet, my soul was faltering_

_ and slipping into darkness. "I will hunt down every one of your killers. I will kill them all, their elders, women, children, every_

_ thing will come to death by my claws."_

_ For days I dug graves, my hands were torn and my claws broken as I chipped at the frozen earth. Once they were at peace I_

_ turned my back on what was left of my home and set off toward the East where the closest Wolf Clan lived. Just then a low _

_moaning came from the heart of the mountain, the wind ripped at my hair and clothes, it screamed at me begging me to _

_hear it. "I..."_

"KAGOME WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY WOMAN!" Inuyasha's voice sounded worse than the screaming wind. "SIT!" As I

slowly woke through the haze of my dream, I rubbed my throbbing head, all of me hurt as if I had been hit by a bus. 'What

kind of dream was that? It felt so real, everything looked so clear and vivid..." "Kagome, are you alright? You look a little pale,

did you have a bad dream?" Sango's worried voice cleared away the last of the haze as she stood up from her sleeping bag, I

had given her one from the future and she had quickly fell in love with it. I felt a smile tug at my lips, it was so nice to have

her around. She was the sister I always wanted. "KAGOME WHAT WAS THAT FOR! IF YOU HAD BEEN UP ON TIME.." The spell

on him had worn off faster than it normally did, he must have been pretty worked up. "Inuyasha." I spoke as softly and

sweetly as I could, batting my eyelashes at him and smiling gently. "Sit." "Sit, sit sit sit, sit, sit sit, and sit!" You could no

longer see Inuyasha because he was so far into the ground from the sits. The only thing you could see of him was

a bit of his white hair that had flipped over the side of the hole, his usual red robe was hidden as were his puppy ears. "Well you all

seem in an energetic mood this morning. How about we follow their example my beloved Sango?" "Miroku If you wish to keep

your hand remove it from my backside now." Said Sango dryly as the lecherous monk withdrew his hand into his kimono

sleeves with a sigh. "Well you have hurt me to the depths of my soul. Come Shippo let us go catch some fish for breakfast

before my heart is further shattered within my chest."

Shippo had been curled up against my chest hugging his tail like a pillow but was already bouncing after Miroku. "You will

never learn will you Miroku?" Shippo looked back at me. "I can go can't I Kagome?" His eyes were wide and shimmering with

hope, 'I have no idea where he learned that trick but I hope he never pulls it on me when he wants to do something I don't

like.' "Go ahead but stay close to Miroku." As the two walked away I turned to Sango smiling brightly, "Come on, let's go take

a quick bath before Inuyasha can make it out of that crater." Gathering my bathing supplies and heading off to the hot

springs just outside of camp, I heard Sango chuckle and follow me into the woods. "I don't how you do that." I stopped and

turned to Sango as she got up beside me. "What do you mean?" "Get woken up by him and still manage a smile on your face

and a merry attitude." Sango smiled at me and winked as she continued walking. I caught up to her right as we came to the

edge of the hot spring. "Cause I'm a happy ball of sun shine, or because I knew we were close to a hot spring." Sango and I

laughed as we got undressed and slid into the spring. This was a treat we did not get often and with the battle against Naraku

looming right in front of us, and I couldn't see us getting this chance again anytime soon.

"So are you going to tell me what is was you were dreaming of?" Sango had her head leaned back against a rock along the

rim of the pool, her eyes closed as she felt her muscles ease. Her body always made me jealous, I had even told her so on

many occasions even though she brushed it off and laughed at me. She was well muscled and toned from all the years of

demon slaying and even though she was scarred all over she was a beautiful woman. "I'm really not sure what it was to be

honest, I know it was a dream but it almost felt like a memory. I could feel everything even the wind burning my ears and

the snow under my feet." I told her everything from my dream my eyes cast down at the water that swirled around my

knees as they crept up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin upon them, my eyes swimming as

I recalled the dream with all the accuracy that I could. My hair fell in front of my eyes startling me back to reality, it was the

wrong color or I thought that it was... I shook my head trying to clear the dream from my eyes and looked again. 'No it's still

black like it has always been. But why did I think it was the wrong color?' I slid further into my mind forgetting Sango was

even there until she was shaking me. "KAGOME?!" I fell back against the stoney edge of the pool, shocked at the fear on her

face. "What? What's wrong?!" I jumped up and looked around for the danger that had scared Sango. "You weren't answering

me. Your eyes looked funny." Her mouth was twisted with worry as she settled down beside me and changed the topic to the

jewel that hung between my breasts. "It's almost done isn't it?" I picked up the jewel and rolled it between my fingers. "The

jewel and this whole mess is almost done." I dropped the jewel and looked down at the water, black hair fell around my face

framing ice blue eyes that stared uncertainly back . "Sango what are we going to do when everything is over?" Sango looked

over at me and tilted her head as she rinsed out the suds of the shampoo we shared. "What do you mean? We'll start over, all

of us, and live like we should have if Naraku had not destroyed our peace." Her eyes were fierce with hope and thoughts of

what life could be. "Does that life include a certain pervert?" I giggled when Sango blushed a deep red and lunged at me

dunking me under the water. "Hush! What if he hears you!" I came up sputtering water and laughing too hard to answer. We

got out and redressed as we heard Inuyasha yelling the breakfast was ready. "We'll get a new start..." I whispered. 'But why

do I feel like I'll loose everything?"

* * *

My first story review please and feel free to be brutally honest ;]


	2. Realization

**I do no own Inuyasha even though I wish I did! **

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

As we walked back into camp we were greeted with the sounds of screaming. "INU-BAKA DON'T EAT EVERYTHING!" Shippo

was on top of Inuyash'a head attacking his ears with his tiny teeth. "Hey stop that you brat!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his

tail and yanked him off of his head. "Hey let go of me!" Shippo beat his tiny fists against the hand that held him, as Inuyasha

brought him around to look him in the eyes. "Oi stop that you whelp. Don't make me kill you." Miroku sighed heavly.

"Gentlemen if you continue this poor display of manners I will have to finish off all of this food myself." "Miroku it's Inu-Baka's

fault not mine! Gimmie breakfast!" Shippo started kicking feebly. "Inuyasha." I said warningly. "Ok ok I'm putting him down.

I don't get why it takes you so long to get clean or why you have to bath so much. It's a waste of time, we could have been

looking for Naraku." "Sit. Is breakfast ready Miroku? I'm starving!" Sango and I sat down next to a flattened Inuyasha, and

grabbed our share of breakfast. "You ladies look refreshed and so very lovely today. Sango my dear you seemed to have missed a

spot from your bath, here let me get that for you." I looked over to Sango in time to see her face turn four shades of red and

leave a matching red hand print on the monks face. I couldn't help but laugh, as Shippo climbed into my lap full and happy.

"So where are we going next Kagome?" I looked over to Inuyasha who was brushing the dirt off of his front, "Where are we

heading Inuyasha? I don't sense any jewel shards close and we have plenty of supplies to keep us going for a couple of weeks.

So we don't really need to head towards any villages." "Feh. We'll keep heading East, I sensed my stupid brother a few days

ago and I don't want to run into him." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into the trees, oddly

thoughtful. Which worried me, he never thought things out like this. "Is something the matter? Do you think he will attack

us or something?" I hugged Shippo close to my chest, if anything happened to him I was sure that I would lose a piece of

myself. I had come to love him as a son over the years we spent together and he was too young to be able to do more than

keep himself hidden and he was no were near strong enough to protect himself. "There was just something in his aura that made him

seem... I don't know more pissed off than usual." He turned and started to break down camp, so we took that as a sign of time

to get going.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as the demons closed in behind us. We had been traveling for hours and it was just after midday when we

had crossed out of the forest. That was when I had felt the first of the demons closing in around us. There were five or six of

them moving so fast it was hard to count them but what was worse was they all had shikon shards tainted black as night, I

could feel the evil beating on the barrier I had thrown around us. I could feel the taint trying to seep into my mind, it

was tearing at me, I wanted to die. I felt like I was on fire, I screamed again before I fell to my knees. "KAGOME!" In a second

he was at my side with Tetsusaiga drawn and fully transformed waiting for any of the demons to get too close. "What is

wrong with you! Get up you idiot!" "Inuyasha I can't! They all have shards! Th-they are so tainted! I've never felt any of

them this bad before, it hurts! I feel them attacking my barrier and it's like I'm burning from the inside every time they touch

it!" I held my head as another wave hit and then we saw them, I wanted to throw up. I had never seen such disgusting

things, these things were not natural. Their heads looked like a snakes but smashed, their heads looked sewn onto the bodies

of decaying humans, with arms and legs of varying animals, but all of them had a thick slime that coated their bodies and

kept me from pin pointing where the jewels were in their bodies. I fell to my knees and couldn't help but look away from the

horror in front of me. Then I found Shippo staring unblinkingly in terror at these monsters, tears pouring from his eyes at he

stood. "Shippo! Look at me please look at me and not them it will be ok I promise. We'll be ok." He never took his eyes off

them but moved until he was behind one of my arms. "Mama I'm scared..." He had never called me that before, I knew as

well as he did that we were most likely not going to make it out of this unscathed and possibly not at all. I wrapped my arms

around him and brought his face to nestle under my chin. "I know baby. We'll be ok though, I love you son so very much."

His tiny arms wrapped as best as they could around my neck as he cried softly into my neck. "Oi! Shut up both of you! I can

handle these bastards no problem." Inuyasha charged out of the barrier and sliced one of the monsters heads clean off and

then ripped him in two. Tossing the jewel shard back at the barrier for me to purify he smirked at me. "See nothing I can't

handle." They had not been expecting to be attacked first but they recovered quickly and tore into Inuyasha when his back

had been turned, his robe was shredded and his back was ripped open by a set of festering claws. "I will kill all of you!" Inuyasha

screamed as he turned once more towards these things. "WIND SCAR!" Sango came out of her shocked state and called to

Kirara. The small demon poked its head out of my backpack and ran over to her mistress transforming into her full demon

form. "Come on Miroku we have to help Inuyasha! Kagome try to keep up the barrier! Don't let them get near you or

Miroku!" Sango shouted as she flew out of the barrier hurling hiraikotsu towards a demon who managed to get around

Inuyasha and was trying to tear through my defenses. "Lady Kagome, do not worry they will be fine. Concentrate on the

barrier and I'll do what I can with my wind tunnel. I just hope our friends are not a welcoming party from Naraku." Staff in

hand Miroku ran up to the edge of the barrier and began his chants to ward himself while screaming. "Sango move! I'm going

to use my wind tunnel!" Kirara shot up and out of the way of the monk's attack in time to defend Inuyasha from one of the

monsters swords aiming for him on his blind side. "Shippo listen to me, get inside my pack and stay there ok? Can you do

that for me?" I held my kit close for a moment more before I set him down and watched him hide in my bag. I sat down and

forced myself to calm down. Breathing slowly I cleared my mind and sought the peace I needed to reinforce the barrier. The

battle was too loud and the smell of blood was too strong, I couldn't focus on anything! 'Calm down Kagome. You can do this!

Think, what is calm what is pure?' The beating on my barrier moved to my side and strengthened as one of the monsters

slipped past, his axe sending showers of sparks into the air and scorching the grass. My eyes flew open and locked onto where

his eyes should have been, his eyes had been ripped out and were only empty sockets that dripped smoldering puss down old

burned in lines on his face. He must have smelled my fear because his distorted mouth pulled into a smile that cracked his

skin and showed sharpened fangs. He growled and I felt his aura darken with blood lust, as he opened his jaws and hissed at

me, sending waves of his breath into my face. The reek of rotten flesh poured into my nose, gagging me and brining tears to

my eyes from the stenches burn.

'I'm going to be sick.' I covered my mouth and nose, thinking of Shippo's trusting eyes. He knew that I would protect him like

any mother would, I couldn't let my fear stop me I had no choice but to be strong for him. I closed my eyes again and

thought back through my life, on the moments that were the dearest to me. 'Sota being born, but that won't be enough.

Getting into high school maybe? No, no that wouldn't be enough either! Think. Think!' Sango's scream of pain pushed me

further back into my memories, to a time I that I wasn't sure if if was a memory or a dream. _I was staring up at the sky,_

_waiting for something to happen. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was on edge waiting for what I knew would be a magical_

_moment. A single snow flake fell and landed on the tip of my nose, sending shock waves through my entire body. The wind_

_picked up and it was like the sky ripped open as the snow came pouring down around me but no more touching me, even the_

_ chill of the wind parted around me. As the snow danced and swirled around me pulling playfully at my hair and wrapping me_

_in a hug, the wind then began to whisper to me the secrets it held before it dropped and let me go. Everything stopped and_

_became still as I stood in a foot of snow, I bent down and placed my hand atop the snow. I saw it form around my palm,_

_fingers, and seep into my claws. It burned through my bones, seared my flesh, and turned my eyes from a soft sky blue to_

_the blue of the ice that had just become part of me. I had never felt such a warm love as that freezing snow had wrapped _

_around my heart. _'That's it, I don't know if it is mine or a dream but that is what I need.' My aura quieted and I felt the

strength flowing from me and burning into the barrier making it pulse with power and spread out until it held Sango, Kirara,

and Inuyasha. The monster's faint shrieks of pain were dripping into my mind but I pushed them away and fed more power

into the barrier as it began to purify the monsters. The demon at my side was the first to go as its wails died with it, the other

four turned and fled as their comrade died with my powers trying to chase after them.

I felt clawed hands grip into my arms shaking me, my powers flew back into me and shot back out to attack the fool who

tried to subdue me. "Kagome what the hell is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha's screams of pain snapped me back into focus. "Oh

my gosh! I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it, are you alright?" I scrambled over to him and tried to touch his burned hands, only to

be slapped away as he snarled at me. "Screw you! Stay away from me wench!" "Inuyasha I hardly think Lady Kagome meant

to harm you, did you not feel how much her power was fluctuating? I don't she even knew what she was doing my angry

friend. Beside I think we should be grateful that she scared away those things." Miroku helped me to my feet and placed

himself between me and the snarling hanyou. "Miroku is right, besides I would rather we figure out what those things were.

I've never seen or even heard of anything like them before." Kirara landed down beside us and shrank down after Sango slid

off. Sango was covered in too much blood for it to be her own and had a gash right above her eye cutting through her

eyebrow. "It looked like they had been sewn together from dead demons." She walked over to the ashes of the demon that

had died beside me and prodded them with her foot as if she was certain it would still move.

As I came up next to Sango I saw a glint in the pile and bent down. "Careful Kagome, that crap reeks of evil." Inuyasha had

slightly forgiven me and was standing behind me growling at the ashes, still wary. I picked the shard out of the ashes, it was

black and still faintly pulsed against me as I purified it. It took a few minutes to purify the small thing and I was drenched in

sweat by then. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango I'm scared. I've never felt this before in a shard no matter how evil it was." I shook as I

stood up clinging to Sango's outstretched hand as she steadied me. "Inuyasha do you think that those things could have

come from Naraku?" Miroku nudged the ashes with his staff causing the ashes to shiver and turn into sludge, it spread out

and began to seep into the ground killing the grass. "I don't know but I don't want to be here. It reeks, besides I'm starving."

Inuyasha turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the forest as he tossed his comment over his shoulder. "I hate

to say it but I agree with Inuyasha, the smell of that sludge is burning my nose." Said Shippo as he came up behind us with

Kirara and then jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Shippo is right, and Kagome is in no shape to walk any further." Sango

wrapped her arm around my waist to help me stand and started to walk us after Inuyasha. "Wait Sango, there is a shard over

from the one that Inuyasha killed." Miroku walked over to were I had pointed and carefully picked up the thing and slipped it

into his pocket. "If you try to hold this now Lady Kagome it will surely over power you. That first shard nearly took all your

energy, this one can wait until morning." Miroku smiled and grabbed my pack as we crossed back into the forest and saw

Inuyasha clearing a space for us to camp.

Sango set me down against a tree and started on supper, pulling ramen out of my pack. No one had the strength to hunt

tonight and Inuyasha's grumbling was too annoying to put up with for much longer. I leaned back and replayed the battle in my head,

the monsters faces, the reek of evil coming off the shards, and the strange memory that had sparked my power. 'What was

that? It couldn't have been me, I don't have claws.' I looked down at my hands and screamed. "What is it!" Inuyasha jumped

up hugging his ramen to his chest, scanning the area for danger. "Sorry..there was a uh.. bug on my leg." I had jumped up

with my back pressed against the tree I had leaned against, my hands behind my back. "Wench you almost made me

spill my ramen!" Miroku laughed softly and rolled onto his back. "Well it has been a long day and we will need our strength for

tomorrow. My lovely Sango why don't you join me tonight to fight off this chilly night air?" Miroku was instantly asleep as the

rock Sango chucked at his head hit him square on his forehead. "Feh. You humans can sleep I'll keep watch, if those

things come back." Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree and settled down for his long watch. "Come on Shippo, come to bed."

I pulled mine and Sango's sleeping bag out and unrolled them while carefully looking at my shaking hands. My nails had

grown at some point and become hard and pointed, as Shippo bounced over to me I curled my hands into fists and smiled. "I

bet you're tired after all the excitement today." He wouldn't meet my eyes and dug his toe into the ground. "Um Kagome..."

"Yea? What's wrong Shippo?" "Earlier I said something...and I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." His voice quivered and he

sounded so ashamed of himself, that I couldn't understand what he meant. But then I remembered, he had called me mama,

he was ashamed that he called me his mother. "Shippo I think of you as my son. I would be honored if you called me

mama." I smiled as his head shot up and he jumped into my arms nuzzling my neck. "I love you mama." I pulled us both

into my sleeping bag smiling at my little kit and watched as Sango and Kirara settled down to sleep as well. "Good night

Sango, night Inuyasha." "Night Kagome." Sango yawned sleepily and fell asleep nose to nose with Kirara. I couldn't sleep, I

was afraid to if I was honest with myself. I didn't know if those dreams memory things were going to come back, but I felt

that something was about to change. 'Change isn't always bad though...' I felt sleep creeping in as a familiar aura wrapped around mine

and a deep voice that made the hairs on my arm stand up. "Half-breed, this Sesshomaru will be joining you from now on."

* * *

Review and let me know how much you love cliff hangers XD haha...*hides*


	3. The Monster Within

_Blah Blah Blah I don't Inuyasha Blah Blah Blah wish I did but I don't so meh haha_

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

"What!?" Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree from his brother's statement. Lord Sesshomaru's face held its usual

stoic mask as he watched his brother scrabble at the tree trying to regain his balance. "This one will not repeat

myself again." I let my eyes rest on the brothers antics and felt my lips pulled back into a small smile. I always

envied how graceful Lord Sesshomaru was, maybe it was the way he moved or the way his hair shimmered and

floated on the breeze like moonlight but I wished I could be like him. Instead of just a clumsy girl forever tripping

over things and finding my way into dangerous messes that I couldn't save myself from. I pulled Shippo closer to

my chest as I watched Lord Sesshomaru glide over to and sit against a tree that was next to me. "It's rude to

stare miko. What is it you find so transfixing about this Sesshomaru, your curiosity is nearly suffocating." He

never looked at me but kept an eye on his sputtering half-brother, who was still attempting to find some dignity

after nearly falling out of his tree. I smiled into Shippo's fur and spoke softly to avoid waking the kit. "I just don't

understand how you can be so graceful, I don't think I've ever seen your trip or make a mistake." "Hn." His eyes

left his half-brother to turn their full intensity onto me, his eyes were so cold but I couldn't help but feel they

were made of warm honey. I stared a moment longer at blue crescent moon and the magenta stripes on his

face as they glowed faintly from the dying light of the fire, before sighing. "I see you're as talkative as ever Lord

Sesshomaru." I yawned into my hand and snuggled down into my pillow, while rubbing my face against it. The

mighty demon Lord cocked his head to the side and stared at me. If I didn't know him to be an unfeeling and

emotionless man I would have sworn he looked puzzled. "Miko..." "Yes my Lord?" I couldn't keep the sleep out

of my voice and it was barely a whisper, my eyes felt so heavy that his face was growing fuzzy. 'Even fuzzy he

looks so handsome...more so than Inuyasha even though Sesshomaru only has one arm. Mmmm he looks

grown up.' I smiled softly at the thought of him being fuzzy, sleep was making me bolder or stupid either way I

heard him give another humphing sound at me. "Never mind, you are too tired to give this Sesshomaru the

kind of answer he seeks. Sleep now miko, we will finish this discussion at another time." With that he turned

away from me to stare into the embers of the fire and I fell asleep to the sight of the light dancing on his face. 'I

wonder what it would be like if he smiled? I bet he'd break my heart in two.' After that thought I fell into sleep

and was sucked back into my dreams.

_My feet were torn and bleeding, I don't know how long I had been wandering. I was being eaten alive by my _

_despair and I could feel myself growing weaker. The trees were gone by now I was too high in the mountains for_

_them to grow, it was too cold for anything to live up here, and I was surrounded by nothing but snow. It was the only _

_thing to keep me sane, it would press against my legs and push me back on to the path whenever I began to _

_veer off. It would sparkle merrily at me whenever I wondered what it would be like to die. During the night it _

_would twirl around my head and make a path on the breeze to the safety of a cave or overhang, I could feel the _

_snow's fear for me. I couldn't find the strength to care though, all I had left were the clothes that I was wearing._

_The only gift that my parents had ever given me and only because I had reached mating age. The fabric of the _

_kimono was wearing thin and if I had been human the cold would have killed me, even as I was the cold was _

_beginning to take its toll. 'Do I have anything left? Why do I keep trying everyday, what do I have to live for _

_now. It's not just my village...we're all gone, I'm the last one of us left.' The wind was tearing at my clothes now_

_and almost dragging me towards a cave in the side of the mountain. The snow was falling so heavily I couldn't _

_even see further than a foot in front of me. As I stumbled inside I felt a strong aura, but I couldn't care I was _

_too tired, too cold. I fell to my knees as darkness filled my vision and I saw the wind taking shape and reaching _

_towards me but then everything went dark. _

_I don't know how long I was asleep but as I opened my eyes I saw crystals dancing in the ceiling as a mysterious_

_light hit them. I sat up slowly from the cavern floor, taking in my surroundings and wondering what had drug _

_me further into the cave. The mouth of the cavern was no where in sight and as I made to stand I felt the aura _

_from before wrap around me. It lifted me to my feet and squeezed me like it was trying to give me a hug before _

_flitting away to the side of an enormous dragon. Fear surged through me but I hid it quickly and stood calmly in _

_front of the beast, whether or not it intended to harm me was beyond me but, if I was still alive I figured I was _

_safe. To call the dragon a beast was an insult, for it was beautiful. It's pebbled scales glistened an icy blue and seemed to_

_ripple constantly, with dancing hues of a darker blue roaming over his enormous legs and tail. It had to be a _

_male because the raw power that roiled off of him was more than any female could bear. His eyes looked as if _

_they held hell's very fire frozen in their depths but there was no hatred or malice just a softness that made me _

_want to fall at his feet crying. The dragon moved forward with the grace of a cat and as he rose to his hind legs _

_and shifted to a humanoid form, not that much changed about him. His scales covered all of him up to his neck,_

_and his massive tail was still twitching contently at his clawed feet. However, his thick head and muzzle shrank _

_to show the face of a handsome young man with scales littered only sparingly across his jaw and up to his _

_pointed ears. His skin was a pale blue, his nose long and pointed, with a full warm mouth, and when he smiled I_

_saw his pointed teeth so much like his previous form that I couldn't help the twitch in my claws. "_**_There is no _**

**_need to worry young one. No harm shall come to you while you are within my domain. Come sit, _**

**_you must be famished._**_" He held his arm out to me as if to escort me, I hesitated for only a moment. 'I see no_

_reason to not trust him. If I must I will kill him later, but for now I don't see the point in wasting energy.' I _

_placed my clawed hand on his arm as he smiled warmly at me and lead onto deeper parts of the cave. After a few steps he turned us into_

_an off shooting tunnel, I could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel and as we neared I could smell the _

_warmth of a fire. I looked at my host once again, the smile had not left his face and his tail was lazily swishing _

_against the stone of the cavern floor with a soft scratching sound. "If you will pardon my ignorance my Lord, _

_may I ask who you are?" His mouth twitched in a what I thought could be the beginning of a laugh. "_**_My little _**

**_one I think that is the first time you have ever been so polite to anyone or asked to be pardoned._**_" I _

_jerked away from him in shock, he had spoken as if he knew me and as if for a long time. He stopped and turned_

_to face me, he spoke low and soothingly as if to a frightened animal. "_**_I am your first friend, your peaceful _**

**_place to think, I am the Elemental Dragon of Ice and I have known you since you were a child._**_"_

"Mama wake up! Inuyasha is trying to attack Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippo's small hands were tapping at my face

rousing me from sleep, my whole body hurt, especially my feet. I opened my eyes to Shippo's worried face and

sat up looking for that idiot Inuyasha, it was barely past dawn. 'How could anyone find the energy to fight this

early?' I crawled out of my sleeping bag as I saw them on the other side of the clearing. Inuyasha had a fully

transformed Tetsusaiga pointed at Lord Sesshomaru's chest as he continued screaming at him. "WHAT DO YOU

MEAN YOU'RE JUST GOING TO JOIN US?" Inuyasha aimed a lethal blow at his brother's neck that Lord

Sesshomaru easily dodged. "What is the problem half-breed? Do you not want help with your little pack, it would

give you time for your..." For some reason Lord Sesshomaru turned to look at me but only for a moment.

"...other activities." Inuyasha's face turned an ugly shade of red that was deeper than his clothes. "SHUT UP

YOU BASTARD! DON'T LOOK AT KAGOME! WHY WOULD I LET YOU JOIN AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL HER?!"

Inuyasha's eyes lost focus as he swung blindly after his brother's taunting voice. "My my little half-breed, you

have so little control it is a wonder you haven't killed your fragile humans." Lord Sesshomaru easily dodged all of

the attacks, the rest of us weren't so lucky. Miroku barely managed to escape a falling tree, while Sango blocked

her face from the spray of dirt and rocks from one of Inuyasha's Wind Scars. I knew that he had lost it when

one of his attacks nearly killed me. "INUYASHA SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I felt a chill run up my spin as I saw the

beads shimmer and then lose their glow. Inuyasha howled and his eyes began to bleed red as I screamed again

with all the power I could. "I SAID SIT!" Inuyasha's beads glowed brightly and then slammed him three feet into

the ground. "Miko that is an interesting trick. You should use it more often it might improve his manners." Lord

Sesshomaru was suddenly at my side staring down at me intently, his honey eyes not seeming as warm as last

night. "You have dirt on your face, this Sesshomaru will return before you leave." With that he turned away and

walked out of the clear. "Well my fair ladies, good morning I trust you slept well?" Miroku's smiling face could

hardly brighten my mood after all that had happened but they certainly helped and couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning everyone, lets have breakfast before anything or anyone else throws a tantrum." I stretched and

then turned to stir up the fire while Shippo cleared away our sleeping gear and Sango brought me the stuff for

breakfast. "Kagome why did you do that! That one really hurt!" A normal eyed Inuyasha sat up from the hole

he had been planted in as Miroku smacked him lightly on the head with his staff. "Inuyasha you have to

understand the delicate nature of females, you can't just nearly kill them and expect to not be punished."

Inuyasha blanched and stared around him at all the damage he had unknowingly done. "...well it's that stupid

brother of mine's fault! If he hadn't pissed me off this wouldn't have happened!" I rolled my eyes, he could

never just apologize and I watched him storm over to my side and sit down. He dropped his eyes to the fire and

peaked at me in a once over glance. "Kagome...I..I mean I...didn't hurt anyone did I?" If he hadn't have been

right beside me I never would have heard him. "No. Everyone is fine, your brother kept most of your attention

so you didn't aim at the rest of us." I leaned against him so that our shoulders and arms touched, I couldn't

bring myself to look at him. I loved him so much but this was as much of him as he gave me. This tiny piece of

insecurity was all that I saw of his heart and this small bit of affection was all he ever let us have. "Ah ok..I'm

sorry for that." With that he jumped up and landed on a nearby branch doing his best to not look at me. 'Bastard

is probably looking for that undead whore.' I jerked my head up startled. 'Why would I think that?! Even though

I don't like her! Why would I say something so mean?' I shook the thought from my head and placed the blame

on my lack of sleep.

After breakfast we packed up camp and turned to head further East, the same direction those monsters had

come from. "Did Lord Sesshomaru say when he was coming back?" Miroku was looking in the direction that he

had last seen the demon Lord, with Shippo on his shoulder following his gaze and then looking back to me. "Do

we need to go tell him mama? Or will he just pop up like usual?" "This Sesshomaru does not 'pop' up." Lord

Sesshomaru had at some point appeared behind us and spoke right by Shippo, scaring him and making him fall

off Miroku's shoulder. Lord Sesshomaru's glaze fell on my kit's shaking form and he picked him up, placing him gently

back on Miroku's shoulder. "You should have felt my presence kit, keep your senses open. Try not to pick up any

more of the half-breeds flaws." I was shocked, it was almost an apology! Or at least the closest thing I had ever

heard of one from his mouth. "Miko if you continue to stand there mouth agape like that you will surely catch a

bug. We are wasting day light and we shall need to move quickly to collect my ward." He turned and began to

lead the group away from the clearing with Inuyasha chasing after him yelling that he was the one who lead the

way. Lord Sesshomaru had been here for less than a day and he had already spoken more than all of the time I

had known him. 'I'm not sure if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing anymore.' I picked up my pack and

started after the brother's with the others close behind me.

* * *

I am almost done with the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long! Thanks for the encouraging reviews, I'll do my best!


	4. Trigger Happy

_Yet again I do not own Inuyasha_

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

It was well after midday before Lord Sesshomaru stopped at a small river that held a camp with a very excited

little girl. "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned! Rin knew you would, you always keep your promises." Rin ran

over and hugged the demon Lord's leg until he plucked her off of him by the back of her kimono and placed her

gently back on to the ground. "Were is Jaken," As if by saying his name summoned the imp, he came wigging

out of the bushes tied up in vines. "My Lord Sesshomaru! I am so happy you have returned! That horrid Rin tied

me up and refused to release me!" Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the of his Lord staring coldly down at him,

knowing that Rin would be punished for sure this time for such horrid behavior. "Hn. Rin your knots have gotten

better, but next time gag him as well." Rin beamed happily, her Lord had praised her. "Yes my Lord!" She danced

happily back over to Jaken and untied him, giggling as he chased after her. "Jaken. Prepare Ah-un, we're

leaving." With that he walked away, knowing full well that Jaken would eventually catch up and that Rin was

already on his heels. "Were are we heading now Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was full of curiosity as she

roamed around her Lord, looking at the flowers and trees they walked passed. She waited patiently, Lord

Sesshomaru rarely ever answered her questions and the times he did it was never right away. It never bothered

her, that was just Lord Sesshomaru and she figured that it was his way of teaching her patience. After half an

hour Jaken finally caught up with them, after finding out that Rin had let Ah-un off his reigns at some point for

him to chase down. "We are joining that half-breed brother of mine and his pack." Rin nodded, she never

questioned her Lord, he was always right. "B-but Lord Sesshomaru why would we do such a thing!? Surely they

will only hinder us! A mighty Lord as yourself shouldn't be seen in such lowly company!" Jaken sputtered and

spewed more concerns for his Lord's image before a clawed hand of iron wrapped itself around his throat and

lifted him off the ground. With a quick shake Lord Sesshomaru dropped the little toad and continued walking

with Rin at his pulling at his sleeve trying to give him a flower. As Jaken recovered he caught a glimpse of a

group of shadows with only a trace of an aura flitting passed. "...WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!" Jaken mounted

Ah-un and sent the two headed dragon after his master and closer to his protector.

"Sesshomaru where the hell have you been?!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother, as the Lord came into our little

clearing. We had only stopped for lunch when Lord Sesshomaru disappeared with only a quick word. "This

Sesshomaru will be back." As Inuyasha had thrown insults at his brothers quickly fleeting back. Sango, Miroku,

Shippo, and I had decided to prepare lunch. "I'm glad we made extra." I had thought we would see Rin and had

added more to the cooking pot in case they made it back for lunch. "Quite half-breed, your being offends my

senses." The coldness in his voice sent chills through me and as he walked over to me they only rippled through

me again. "Miko care for this." With that he lifted something from behind him with his good arm and held it up

to my face. "Hello Kagome, do you remember Rin?" The child dangling in my face gave me a toothy grin as she

was then plopped down into my lap. "You shouldn't treat a child that way!" The demon Lord simply looked down

at me, his eyes cold but bored as he raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst. "If she does not complain this Sesshomaru does not see

any reason to change my actions. Rather she seems to enjoy it." "Rin likes it very much my Lord! It is like I am

flying on Ah-un!" I let out the breath I had been holding, I couldn't believe I still had my head! I had treated

_Lord_ Sesshomaru like I would have Inuyasha! Rin was oblivious to my relief as she looked around and then back

at her Lord. "Where is Ah-un?" I looked around and saw the dragon sitting at the edge of camp with a strange

lump underneath his side. "Lord Sesshomaru what is that under your dragon?" Rin laughed merrily and ran over

to pull out Jaken from under Ah-un's belly. Sango came and sat down next to me with a clean Shippo and Kirara

, they had found a mud puddle and had needed a bath. "So we're all together now, what are we going to do?

Were missing more shards than we thought." Miroku and Inuyasha had been talking quietly when they heard

Sango's comment they came over and joined us by the fire. "Inuyasha and I were just discussing that and we

think that those monsters had to have come from Naraku." I nodded Miroku was right, that was the only way

they all could have had shards so tainted. Beside the two that Koga carried in his shins there was really only one

other to find if Naraku hadn't found it already. "It would also explain why they were so tainted. First from just

the evil that Naraku is and then even more so from whatever he did to create those things." Sango voice was

steady even though her hands shook slightly as she petted Kirara. "Shippo it's almost done, why don't you go

help Rin get Jaken out." I smiled, Shippo had been trying to peek into the pot. "I don't know mama I think we

should just stuff him further under." I laughed and grabbed Shippo to give him a quick hug and to keep him from

Inuyasha who had just sat down beside me. "This Sesshomaru approves of your idea, and would like to see it

carried out." My eyes shot up to his, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not but he looked as cold as usual. Except

his eyes might have been a little warmer, that or the light was playing tricks on me. Shippo jumped up and ran

over to Rin talking excitedly to the young girl about his plan. I looked back to the fire with a fleeting glimpse of

the toad's head being shoved under the patient dragons paw.

"I say we find those filthily things and take the shards back. We can't go right after Naraku if they have shards

he could take back from them." Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his kimono and huffed. "I don't

see why we even stopped in the first place when we could still be moving!" "Inuyasha you forget we humans

need nourishment and it would be rude to not allow the Ladies to stop and rest." Miroku had a way of soothing

anyone's pride especially Inuyasha's as well as Shippo's too when he wasn't ready for bed. "And besides, it seems Lady

Kagome has made more of that ramen you love so much." Inuyasha looked up at the trees. "Feh. Whatever, tell

me when the food is done I'm going to have a look around." With Tetsusaiga transformed and on hefted onto his

shoulder Inuyasha walked out of the clearing. "I swear he gets moodier every day!" I grumbled quietly to myself,

but Sango still have me a comforting pat on my arm. "You know how he is, he's probably just trying to show off

since Lord Sesshomaru is here." I smiled and got up to stretch when Inuyasha came flying back into camp.

"KAGOME PUT UP A BARRIER NOW THOSE THINGS ARE BACK!" I whirled around looking for them, trying to

sense their auras. "Where are they!? I can't feel them anywhere! Inuyasha!" I was panicking looking for

Shippo and Rin when I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder. I turned my fearful eyes up to him and saw his

gold ones soften. "Calm down Miko. This Sesshomaru has sensed their whereabouts long before the half-breed.

They are dying as we speak, some kind of poison is tearing them apart from the inside. You cannot feel them

because they are so close to death they have no aura." I felt my body relax and took a deep breath. "If that is

the case then why did Inuyasha freak out so much?" I looked over to see Inuyasha pulling at Shippo's tail trying

to break his hold on Jaken's face. "Shippo! Those things are right on top of us! Let the go of that damn Toad!"

Rin slunk over to Lord Sesshomaru's side trying to escape Inuyasha's angry screams. "Rin does not like him Lord

Sesshomaru...he is scary..." Lord Sesshomaru's hand left my shoulder to press against Rin's hair but his eyes did

not leave mine. "The half-breed merely stumbled upon them as they stopped to rest. Their pain is driving them

mad, they can no longer think about anything other than the pain." He dropped his eyes to Rin and smoothed

his hand down her hair. "Rin." "Yes my Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin pulled her face up from his leg to look up at him,

making small tears roll down her cheeks. "You will stay with the miko and if that half breed scares you further

ask her to show you the 'sit' trick." He picked up his ward and dangled her yet again in front of me and I quickly

reached out to hold the poor thing. Rin hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms and legs around me and

burying her face against my shoulder. "Suuush. It's ok Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would never let anything happen

to you and neither will I." I felt her pull back to look at me, she looked confused. "Why would you protect Rin?" I

laughed a little and pressed my forehead against hers as Lord Sesshomaru walked toward the hidden monster

demons. "Because us girls have to stick together." I gave Rin a gently squeeze and pulled back to see her face,

her tears had dried up and she had a huge toothy smile on her face. "Like a family?" "Yes Rin like a family." I

walked over to the simmering pot and placed Rin down beside me. "Do you want to go get everyone and tell

them it's lunch time? You don't have to worry about Inuyasha, just tell him that he won't get any ramen if he

misbehaves." I gave her a small wink and watched her skip over to Ah-un and call the boys over. Sango moved

to my side with her hiraikotsu still ready for battle. "Are you sure we can trust Sesshomaru's word?" I looked at

Sango and without thinking took up Lord Sesshomaru's defense. "I trust Lord Sesshomaru's word more than

Inuyasha's. He's an idiot and I'm still mad at him for pushing us so hard today. Even his brother doesn't push

Rin as hard and he hates humans." I turned on my heel and went to get the bowls leaving a speechless Sango

staring after me. 'Stupid Inuyasha. It figures that he would turn and run right as he saw them without checking

to see if he could beat them.' I knew that I was being unfair but my shoulder was burning from where

Sesshomaru had touched. 'Sesshomaru...' I brought my hand up to touch my shoulder and rubbed where he

had touched me.

Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the clearing as the miko comforted his ward. **'Stupid half-breed scared our **

**pup.' **Lord Sesshomaru's beast had taken Rin as his own the moment she had started to care for him when he

had been injured. _'He'll get it from the miko if he does any further damage to the girl. Now be quiet.'_ The demon

Lord's beast stretched against his cage and rattled it slightly. '**Miko made our pup happy again. Miko will **

**make good mother.**' The beast's lazy comment made Lord Sesshomaru growl. '_Stop your infernal talking._' He

felt the beast chuckle and settle down, no doubt waiting for the right moment to come back and annoy him

again. He had more important things to do, like destroy those demons that offended his nose so badly. Lord

Sesshomaru walked a few more feet and then came upon them, there were three that were already face down

dead and the fourth was drawing his final breaths. 'What filth made these?' The monster turned to face the stoic

Lord towering above him, as his lungs burned with the poisonous puss that had been pumped into him. He felt

the demon Lord's hand grasp and lift him by his throat. "Who made you." Bile rose in the monsters throat as he

tried to speak and started to convulse. Lord Sesshomaru watched and felt as the demon died horribly in his

grasp. The things eyes had been bulging out of their sockets but now they rolled back into his head as foam

frothed out of his gaping scaled mouth. The demons claws raked at his chest trying to rip through the thick boar

hide his head had been sewn onto but to no avail. The demons actions had caused the stoic Lord release his hold

and the demon fell to the ground, his eyes rolling wildly as his chest began to pulse. Not like a heart beat but like

something inside him was trying to get out. Lord Sesshomaru stepped back as the pulsing grew stronger and

was disgusted to see what is was that Naraku had done to create these foul things. A small slit appeared on the

demon's chest, the dying demon opened his mouth in a silent scream as he tore at his chest and causing the gap

to widen. Lord Sesshomaru drew his sword Tokijin as he heard a sickening crunch and walked over to the dead

demons side and watched the new one be born from his chest. 'So when their use has run out Naraku calls

them back and plants a demon embryo in their bodies.' The small demon emerged covered in bits of organs and

blood of its host. Tokijin quickly bit into its still growing flesh and relieved the new demon of its head. 'And they

are slowly eaten alive until the new demon eats their hearts and is born.' Lord Sesshomaru walked over to the

three other bodies and flipped them over to find they all had holes in their chests, but no small demons inside.

"Kagome when will Lord Sesshomaru be back?" "Rin! How dare you question my Lord! He will be back when he

is done with...with..." "With what Jaken?" "Shut up you insolent girl!" Rin giggled merrily as Jaken chased after

her swinging his staff wildly about. "Feh. He better get back soon cause I'm not taking care of his brat." "Inuyasha

Rin is not a brat. Rin why don't you come over here and SIT!" I smiled as I watched Inuyasha's face make a

lovely hole in the ground. Rin ran over to my side and crawled into my lap with Shippo. "Mama are we going to

stay here much longer? Something smells bad." Shippo scrunched up his nose and covered it with his hands.

"Really? I smell nothing, but then I do not possess a demon nose." Miroku sniffed at the air and then leaned

closer to Sango. "Mmm but you my lovely Sango smell wonderful." Sango blushed and slapped him. "You

pervert! You'll poison the children with that mouth of yours!" I smiled happily. 'It's wonderful to have them

around. They really have become my family.' I looked down at my kit and Rin falling asleep against me, it

warmed my heart to see them. 'I hope I can have children one day.' I turned to look at Inuyasha struggling to

pull his face up out of the dirt and felt sadness creep into my heart... 'He'll never love me like I want will he..'

"Miko?" I snapped my head around to see Lord Sesshomaru walking back into the clearing and my heart gave a

little leap. "Y-yes Sesshomaru?" He arched an eyebrow at me and I felt my face flush. "I mean uh...Lord

Sesshomaru what happened? Did you find those monsters?" "Hn. But there is a wolf heading this way rather

quickly, I feel no evil intent from him. Do you know of who this Sesshomaru speaks?" I sighed and felt my

butterflies be replaced with rocks in the pit of my stomach. "Oh great. Koga found us again." Sango and Miroku

had gotten into a bigger fight after he let his hand wander down her back, but were pulled to attention at the

mention of the wolf demon. "Kagome we could try and make a run for it to avoid him." "Lady Sango is right we

could at least make a diversion for you." Miroku cheeks were both marked with a flaming red handprint, and I

could only sigh. "No we may as well deal with him now and collect the shar-" Just then a whirlwind tore through

camp and landed Koga right beside the fire in front of me. "Great now it's a pair of mutts around my woman.

Hey Kagome!" 'Great just what I need another dog.' As Koga reached out to touch my shoulder his scent blew

into my face and triggered something in the depths of my mind. Whatever that something was it had just

snapped and the wolf in front of me was no longer my friend. He was my enemy and his death would come from

my claws.

* * *

Ooooo I wonder what is was that made Kagome snap? It seems like a certain demon has a new toy ;] Reviews please


	5. Fury Unleashed

**_Sorry that this has takken longer than the other updates it's been a rough few days so enjoy and I do not own Inuyasha blah blah sad noise and meow. _**

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MANGEY WOLF!?" Inuyasha rushed in front of me, his face still covered in dirt from his recent meeting

with the ground. "To see my woman of course. What have you been doing mutt?" Koga looked Inuyasha up and down taking in his dirty

appearance. I felt my blood start to roar in my ears and my arms begin to shake with hate. I didn't know what was happening and I was scared

but the hate rose in me and I felt my mind shift as if to show me something. A tiny pair of hands fisted themselves in my shirt and brought me

out of my rage. Rin was shaking and she seemed to shrink before my eyes as she tried to hide from something. "Rin?" I stroked her back softly as

I felt her silent tears begin to dampen my shirt, her face still buried against me. "Rin is scared of wolves...they killed Rin..." Her sobs never made a

sound but they shook her body, Shippo had woken up when Inuyasha yelled at Koga and now he was rubbing his new friends back. "Don't worry

Rin. Koga may be a wolf but he wouldn't hurt anyone." I looked down at my son and felt my heart drop, he was so innocent. 'That creature is a

monster...my sweet kit I hope you never see true horror that those creatures can commit.' I watched Inuyasha and Koga yell at each other and

felt sick. 'What a worthless half-breed and the wolf is no better.' I managed to stand up with Rin and Shippo still in my grip. I turned to look for

Lord Sesshomaru only to turn into his chest. The kits and part of my arms pressed tightly against the Lords stomach, I could feel the tight

muscles under his kimono twitch lightly from my touch. I stared into his eyes and saw his emotions.

They were swirling rapidly and I realized why I had never seen them before, they passed so quickly that it was as if he didn't have them. "Lord

Sesshomaru I'm leaving would you care to join me?" "Miko why is this Sesshomaru's ward cying?" Rin turned and latched onto her Lord while her

legs stayed tightly in place around my waist. "Lord Sesshomaru...Rin is sorry...but Rin can't help remembering the wolves that killed her." I felt his

aura flare soothing around Rin as he rested his hand lightly on her head. "It is fine to cry sometimes Rin." "Hey mutt why are you so close to

Kagome?" Koga and Inuyasha had been rolling on the ground punching each other when he noticed I had moved. He was at my side instantly and

Rin shrieked before she could stop herself. She knew her Lord's ears were sensitive but the memories wouldn't stop and she could feel the teeth

tearing into her flesh. "Get the hell away you stupid mangy wolf!" The snarl in my voice was deep and laced with poison, the rage from before

was back and I felt it burning through me. Koga's mouth fell open and he stared at me with hurt filled eyes. "K-kagome why would you say that?

What did I do?" I felt my body begin to shake, I felt so much hate and pain that I didn't care about the torture in his eyes or the way his heart

started to beat erratically. "You have frightened this Sesshomaru's ward, you insolent whelp. The miko is angry because Rin is like her own kit." I

had moved closer to Sesshomaru's side and continued to glare at that pathetic wolf with all the hate I could force into my gaze. Koga looked away

from me and down to the child that was still sobbing into my chest. "I didn't mean to really Kagome I didn't." The sadness on his face should have

brought me around but it only pissed me off more as I turned to walk away but came face to face with Inuyasha. "Kagome what's wrong? I know

Koga's an idiot but it's not like you to be so angry at him." Inuyasha's eyes were so soft and full of worry that I almost lost my rage, I wanted that

softness so bad it hurt. I could feel my heart give only a tiny bit before my rage burned it away. 'This half-breed always leaves me to play with his

dead whore. He doesn't respect me or ever treat me kindly. Why would I want to be with him or want his pitiful love that lasted no more than a

moment?!' "Get out of my way Inuyasha. I can't believe you would take his side, just go get the shards from his legs." I walked past him and

placed Shippo down. "Shippo could you show me where Sango took you for a bath?" Shippo looked up at me worriedly but nodded and lead the

way to the small stream.

I kneeled down by the stream with Rin and gently detached her arms from me, smiling gently at her. "Let's wash your face sweety. Don't worry no

one is going to hurt you, I promise." I lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet mine, her tears had slowed down and she looked at me blankly.

"Kagome you were really mad at that wolf...you reminded Rin of Lord Sesshomaru." She gave me a weak smile and went to wash her face in the

stream, as she left Shippo crawled onto my lap. "...mama you looked scary." I looked down at Shippo, there was no fear in his eyes or judgement.

"I felt scary Shippo. I don't know if I have ever been that angry before." I raised my hand to pet Shippo but let it drop. 'My own kit said I was

scary...what happened to me...' I felt my son shifting on my lap and I closed my eyes as the fear began to knot in my stomach at the thought of

him rejecting me. Then his little hands pressed firmly against my cheeks and I opened my eyes to his smiling face. "Why are you smiling? You just

said I was scary..." "You were really scary mama! It was great you actually put Koga AND Inuyasha in their place! You were so strong!" "And you

made Rin feel as safe as with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had finished washing off her tears and had come to hug my arm, with a huge smile on her

face. "Rin is not scared anymore. If Lord Sesshomaru and you are near then Rin will never be scared again." Tears prickled at the back of my eyes

but I wouldn't let them fall, I hugged them close to my chest and stood up. "We should be getting back before anyone worries or kills each other." I

smiled at the children in my arms and kissed them on the forehead.

I was met with silence as I entered camp, I set Rin and Shippo down sending them over to harass Jaken and Ah-un. "Koga, Inuyasha." I felt

everyone's eyes on me, watching my every move. "You both will behave yourselves and not cause any more trouble." I turned with my hands on

my hips and gave them my best glare. All my hatred seemed to have melted away leaving only mild irritation. "I think we can all agree that no

one will be causing anymore strife. Your temper is quite fierce Lady Kagome." I could have hugged Miroku for breaking the silence, I hated the

looks that I was getting. Inuyasha and Koga's confused guilt and hurt, and Sango's pure shock and dismay. Lord Sesshomaru thankfully looked no

different than he always did, his stoic mask showing nothing. "I'm sorry Kagome, I will be on my best behavior. I never want to see you angry

with me again." Koga had begun to towards me when Inuyasha snapped out of his guilt and grabbed Koga's arm. "Oi. Just because you're

apologizing doesn't mean you get to be close to her mangy wolf!" I sighed and let out a laugh, I don't think anyone but Lord Sesshomaru noticed

how forced it was, since Sango and Miroku joined in. His eyes rested on me and when I turned to meet his, I knew exactly what was there and I

hated it. He saw how I put myself aside and he pitied me. 'I don't need the pity of anyone, I don't care who he is. I don't want his pity...I'm not

weak...' My heart gave a painful tug towards him and that shocked me out of my thoughts. "We should move camp before that smell gets any

stronger. I can even smell it now." I wrinkled my nose for effect and saw Sango lift her nose to test the air and when a slight cold breeze began to

blow she smelled the stench. "What happened? I thought that reek was the mutt." Koga looked at Inuyasha and then back to me, all of his play

gone. "What happened before I got here?" "Lord Sesshomaru will tell you while I settle the children on Ah-un. Rin stop harassing Jaken for a

minute we need to leave. Shippo no fox fire!" I ran after the children who had made a game of trying to set Jaken on fire.

Lord Sesshomaru watched the miko chase after his ward and her kit. '**Miko will have fun when she has more kits.**' His beast's statement

made a crinkle appear on the demon Lord's forehead. '_What are you babbling about beast?' _He felt his beast grin and shake his cage. '**Only that **

**when the miko takes a mate she will have lots of pups or kits to chase.**' '_Pups or kits? What do you mean?' _His beast laughed at him and

said nothing more, causing him to growl. Inuyasha and Koga snapped their heads to Lord Sesshomaru's face, they had been too busy watching

Kagome to notice how his eyes had been lingering on her as well. "When the half-breed came running back to camp he was screaming about

some monsters that had apparently attacked them not too long ago. There scent had been in the air long before and I thought nothing of it until

then. Following the scent I found all but one had died from another demon being born out of their chests." His tone had been flat and

unconcerned but disgust had crept in near the end. Fear rolled off of Koga in waves and Inuyasha fidgeted. "Koga those things, when we first

fought them, all had shards in them." Inuyasha's voice was gruff but steady, his hands shoved further into his sleeves. "They were evil and we're

almost certain that they were sent by Naraku." Miroku walked over to the demons and spoke softly. "None of us has seen or heard of such

demons before and the shards...are so tainted." He slipped the black shard out of his pocket and held it out for the others to see. Koga bent

towards the shard and gave it a strong sniff. "It reeks of Naraku's evil." He growled angrily through clenched teeth. "Lord Sesshomaru! This

human dares to approach Ah-un! She has the audacity to claim that she is allowed to do so! Allow this humble servant to blast her head off." He

almost sighed, but turned to Jaken and threw him at the tree behind the two headed dragon. "You annoy me. We're leaving, is all packed miko?"

The Lord's eyes fell on the girl, she was losing weight and her hair seemed to be longer. He narrowed his eyes when she smiled at him and nodded,

her smile was so much like Rin's just less toothy.

I smiled at the coldest demon I swear ever lived, feeling giddy after chasing the children around for so long. Nodding to his question, the children

were finally waiting on the dragon and everything was packed and either on the dragon or waiting to be picked up. "Where shall we head to first

Lord Sesshomaru?" He cocked his eyebrow at me. "Where do you think we should head miko? Are you not the only one who can sense the jewel

shards?" I blushed lightly, I never chose where we went unless I was wanting to head home. "I um...Don't really sense anything at the moment

and-" "She's just a woman what do they know about directions?" Inuyasha stormed up beside his brother, everything about him just seemed less

and less appealing the more his brother was around. "Hey watch what you say about my woman!" Koga glared into Inuyasha's face and snarled. I

was so annoyed, why couldn't these two get along? "Both of you shut up! We're going to the mountains!" I stomped over to them and wagged my

finger in their faces. "What is wrong with two! You guys never shut up! You are worse than the kids! They at least listen when they are told to do

something!" I waved my hand back towards the children sitting quietly on the dragon waiting to leave. "Now both of you will behave or regret it!"

I spun to face Sango to see her and Miroku already seated on Kirara looking very amused. "It seems Lady Kagome has spoken. Shall we leave

gentlemen?" Miroku's goofy smile lifted my mood and I gave him a grateful smile. "Feh whatever come on Kagome." Inuyasha bent down to let

me on his back and I blushed. 'Wait why am I blushing?! He's carried me on his back hundreds of times!' "No thank you I'm riding with Rin and

Shippo so they don't fall off." As I turned to walk to the dragon I found a muscled chest blocking my path and as I looked up I met Lord

Sesshomaru's eyes. "Why are we heading to the mountains miko?" I opened my mouth and then closed it. Why did I want to go to the

mountains, there wasn't any shards up there that I could sense. "I am not really sure but we haven't looked there yet and there might be clues to

Naraku or the shards." Koga looked hopeful, his home was right that way and he could find a way back into Kagome's graces better on his own land. "I

think she could be right there has been a powerful aura appearing lately. My caves would also give us shelter after we get there, Kagome and the

others will need the rest." Inuyasha looked in the directions of the mountains and I saw his ears prick slightly. "Feh, fine but let's just hurry." He

turned and started off with Koga taking off in a whirlwind after him. "Miko..." I turned to see Lord Sesshomaru offer me his hand. I cocked my

head to the side, I didn't understand what he was doing. Sighing he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ah-un will be carring Rin, Jaken, and your

kit. He is not used to so many on his back at once. You will fly with this Sesshomaru." My jaw dropped but I snapped it shut quickly and thought

about this one time chance. 'Inuyasha is always leaving me for Kikyo. I don't see what is so bad about me flying with his brother.' Even as I

justified the thought in my head I felt my heart pound as he called up his demon cloud. "Thank you Sesshomaru." His head whipped around to

glare at me and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. He was fun to tease, I don't know what possessed me but I startled to giggle. "Forgive me I

couldn't help myself Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked away and gave a little huff at me but I felt something warm and soft wrap around my

shoulders. "We will be traveling quickly and there is still a slight chill in the air." He wouldn't look at me and his eyes bled slightly red, so I looked

down to the soft fur that warmed me. It looked like a fluffy white cloud and I thought it gave a little shiver when I petted it but it was probably

just from us taking off. Lord Sesshomaru quickly flew through the air with Kirara and Ah-un trailing behind.

'_Beast what the hell do you think you are doing!' _ His temper was getting the better of him, his beast had wrapped his tail around this undeserving

woman and after she had the gall to call his name without his title. '**Miko would have been cold. Would you really want to listen to her **

**complaints the whole way?**' He frowned very slightly so the miko wouldn't notice, his beast was being way to rational. He was up to something

and Lord Sesshomaru did not like it. '_Beast what do you know. What are you keeping from this Sesshomaru.' _ His beast grinned and twitched their

tail tighter around the miko in his arm. She looked up at him shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. Her black hair

shimmered with blue undertones as they passed into a spot of sun and her icy eyes closed as she bathed in the sun. '**I keep nothing from you **

**that you should already know.**' With that his beast retreated leaving him annoyed and confused, two things he hated most. He continued to

look down at this tiny human and smiled to himself at the memory of her rage at the wolf. 'She is most amusing to watch when she is angry. She

would be a good influence on Rin, she's growing up without much guidance and that will not bide well when she begins to long for a mate.' Yes Lord

Sesshomaru could see uses for this woman in the future. His mood darkened as he saw his half-breed brother veer off into the forest and was

glad that the miko still had her face to the sun. She would be sad to see that idiot going to the dead toy he continued to play with, his beast

growled within him in agreement. He felt her stiffen and sadness creep into her aura, his eyes fell onto her now downcast face. "What saddens

you?"

I gave a bitter laugh as Lord Sesshomaru's question rang in my ears. "Because I can feel that undead whore creeping in the forest, she only

shows herself when she is in need of information or to toy with Inuyasha." I felt my heart sink as the wind swirled softly around my head, lifting

and teasing my hair pulling a small smile to my lips. "I know you don't like humans my Lord but, is there something wrong with me?" Lord

Sesshomaru's arm tightened around me and I felt his answer rumble deep in his chest. "Miko this Sesshomaru tolerates very few humans." I let

my eyes trail down to my feet as they shifted on his cloud. "However, you are one of the few. There is nothing about you that does not surpass

that dead miko, who resembles you so much." I smiled sadly and looked up to see his eyes locked on mine. "It is I who look like her my Lord. I am

from the future, 500 years from now, I travel through the bone eaters well near Inuyasha's forest. I am her reincarnation, only a copy of the

woman Inuyasha used to love. I am nothing like her but in image and even then she has the face and body of a woman where I am but a child." At

this the demon's eyebrow raised and his tone came out slightly irritated. "Miko this Sesshomaru does not approve of such negative comments to

your person. Self-pity does not suit you." With that his head turned back to watching the skies. I wasn't sure whether to be pissed or happy, I was

sure he had insulted me somewhere in that speech of his but I couldn't feel angry. 'He doesn't like me putting myself down...' Lord Sesshomaru's

head jerked up slightly and he turned his eyes back to my face hard and unyielding. "While we are alone miko you will continue the conversation

this Sesshomaru started last night." I hesitated, fearful of what it was he had to ask me with such coldness. His arm and tail tightened around

me, his arm painfully so. "Why is it you now have the claws of a demon?" My eyes widened till I thought they would pop out, as I raised my hands

to my face they began to shake. "D-Demon claws?"

* * *

**WHAAAA? Has anyone got an idea of what's going to happen yet ;] As always with my cliff hanger haha enjoy and review please! Thanks!**


	6. Transformation

**Sorry about the wait, I've been dealing with annoying insurance companies and school work. Oh yea I don't own Inuyasha cause then I wouldn't have to write fanfic. :p enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

I continued to stare at my hands as I felt Lord Sesshomaru growl and tighten his hold on me as we began to descend. His voice was filled with

irritation as we neared the ground. "If you want this Sesshomaru's advice hiding your hands from the others would be for the best right now." I wrapped my arms

around my waist without thinking and ended up holding onto the demon lord's arm. 'His arm is so warm and strong.' "Lord Sesshomaru?" "What is is miko?" "Why

would I have demon claws?" His cloud disappeared as soon as it touched the ground and his arm released me. "We will discuss that later, at the moment let us

focus on the task at hand." I looked up at him confused and then followed his hard gaze to see Koga approaching a cave. Koga threw his head back and let out a

deep howl that made me shiver and step closer to Lord Sesshomaru's side. I felt his gaze fall on me and I couldn't be sure but I thought I felt his hand brush gently

down my back. "Miko do not be afraid that mongrel will bring you no harm." His voice was soft and low, it sent chills dancing across my skin. "Thank you my Lord

Sesshomaru." I looked up to his face and smiled weakly, I hadn't been afraid of Koga since he had kidnapped me but now everything in me screamed to run. I beat

the feeling down and looked to the sky trying to spot the others.

Ah-un had begun to touch down and I left the safety of the demons side to catch Rin and Shippo as they slid down. "Rin does not like this place Kagome..." The

small girl looked at me with huge eyes and clung to my legs. "Don't worry Rin, mama and Lord Sesshomaru will keep those dumb wolves in check!" Shippo smiled

happily at Rin and took her hand, patting it gently he then lead her over to her Lord Sesshomaru. "Lady Kagome why did you not ride on the dragon?" Miroku and

Sango slid off a tired Kirara and walked over to my side. Miroku watched as wolves began to gather around Koga, welcoming their alpha back. "Yes why were you

flying with Sesshomaru?" Sango's voice was full of concern and she shifted uneasily doing her best not to show how much she wanted to have a weapon out. "Lord

Sesshomaru said that Ah-un wasn't used to so many people on his back so he offered me a ride instead." I moved to Sango's side and gave her a hug, she gave me

a tight lipped smile. "Thanks Kagome, I don't feel so worried when it's only Koga but with us being near his whole pack I have to admit I'm a bit nervous." Miroku

placed a hand on her shoulder, I was surprised it did not wander down her back at all. "I think we are all a little on edge my dear. I feel nervous as well and I am

quite sure that Inuyasha feels apprehensive as well." A grimace pulled at my mouth at the mention of his name. "I doubt he will even care. He-" I was cut short as

Koga walked up with his pack and began introductions. There were so many normal wolves roaming around, sniffing at our packs as they sorted through our

scents. They were all a dull brown color and easily twice the size of a dog, one came up and nudged my hand and wagged his tail happily. "H-hello there..." I pulled

my hand away slightly and it wandered away to sniff elsewhere. "Hey where is the mutt?" Koga scanned the tree line looking for Inuyasha. "He left a while ago.

Probably to go find Kikyo, we can go ahead without him." I blushed nervously when Sango gasped and walked past Koga towards Rin who was hidden by Lord

Sesshomaru's tail. "Oh ok then. The mutt knows where the cave is anyway let's go. Kagome come here I can carry you up to the cave." Koga stretched out his

hand, smiling at me. I hid my disgust and tried to think of an excuse when I felt arms lift me up bridal style. "Feh. Like I would let you touch Kagome you stupid

wolf." 'I don't know which makes me angrier. The fact that Inuyasha just picked me up or that he has been touching Kikyo and acting like nothing is wrong.' I

pointedly looked towards the cave without acknowledging Inuyasha.

The inside of the cave was huge and the reek of wolves hung in the air so thick I could hardly breathe. Lord Sesshomaru stood near the mouth of the cave where

the air was fresher and Rin could still see the sky. She had put on a brave face as we entered the cave, trying to keep her fear out of her aura and had very little

success. She did little more than cling to Lord Sesshomaru's leg and try to stay hidden. The rest of the group had moved further into the cave where it was

warmer. Sango and Miroku had built a small smokeless fire to bring a bit more warmth to the freezing stone. Inuyasha had refused to stay in the cave saying the

stink of wolf was too much for his nose and had fled to the forest. I watched him go with a heavy heart, time and time again he showed me where I stood in his

heart. 'He hates Koga and yet he leaves me alone with him in his own cave. ' I sat by the fire with Kirara curled up in my lap, for some reason she had fallen asleep

as soon as we had entered the cave. Shippo had fallen asleep as well and was curled up in my backpack to hide from the reek of wolves. The wolf demons and their

wolves had fallen asleep a few minutes ago right as night had fallen, even Koga had fallen asleep. I looked over to Sango and saw her yawning. "You should get

some sleep Sango. I doubt we'll get to sleep in since everyone went to bed so early." She nodded as I walked over and gave her Kirara, even Miroku had fallen

asleep against the cavern wall. I picked Shippo up out of my bag, careful not to disturb him, and got out the sleeping bags. Within moments Sango was asleep with

Kirara tucked under her chin, I placed Shippo in the sleeping bag with her before walking towards the mouth of the cave. I had already decided to sleep near Lord

Sesshomaru and Rin rather than worry over the slight chance that Koga would pull something.

My eyes fell onto the sleeping faces of Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, his arm was wrapped around her as well as his tail. 'He looks so much softer when he is

sleeping...' My hands itched to touch the stripes on his face but I only sighed and put my sleeping bag down on his other side. 'I wonder if he will be mad at me for

being on his injured side.' His left arm was still missing from when Inuyasha had cut it off, it seemed like a lifetime ago and I regretted ever pulling out that damned

sword. 'He would still be whole if it wasn't for me. I don't care if he tried to kill me over it, I would have wanted to kill me.' Sighing I walked over and sat at the

mouth of the cave staring into the sky. There were so many stars the night was almost as bright as day and with the moon full everything was touched with a pale

silver glow. 'It's so beautiful here. I've never seen the sky so clearly back home.' I looked down to the silvery forest and felt a tug at my heart. 'Home...I wonder if

I'll end up staying in the present. Inuyasha does not love me and I doubt the well will let me stay here if I no longer have a purpose.' I felt the tears sting at the

back of my eyes, I didn't want to lose this place. It had become my home, I'm not sure when but at some point the present day had become a stranger to me. All

the modern convinces didn't seem worth the tainted air, loud screeching cars, and lack of forests. I no longer felt the call to go home, I only went to get supplies

and state my families need to know that I wasn't dead. 'If I go back what will happen to me? My family and friends are basically strangers to me now. Could I move

on after all of this has happened?' I looked up to the sky and begged for answers, I didn't care who they came from I just wanted to know what I could even

possibly have left. I closed my eyes as the tears threatened to overflow when I suddenly felt a cold chill land on my eyes. I opened my eyes to see a light dusting of

snow upon the ground, but what was strange was that it only fell in a narrow strip leading away from the cave and up a trail higher into the mountains.

My body moved on its own as I rose and followed the snowy path. I didn't think of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin flitted through my

mind for only a moment. I didn't think of Inuyasha lurking in the depths of the forest with his clay lover. I only thought of the beauty of the snow that was falling

around me, the further up I went the heavier it fell. The cold never settled on me, I felt only warmth from the frozen jewels that danced upon my skin. They

twirled and laughed merrily around my face, settling on my hair to welcome me back. 'I have missed this. I don't know how I could have forgotten their gentle

touch.' I brushed my hand against my cheek and felt the flakes flit away teasingly from my fingers. I smiled at the snow as it danced on the breeze as it lead me to

a plateau, dancing impatiently for me. It never occurred to me to be afraid or to wonder where I was being lead to, nothing really crossed my mind at all. I felt

almost as if I had walked this path thousands of times and could name every bump, rock, and dip in it. As I reached the top the snow danced away towards a cave,

my heart quickened and I ran. I didn't falter even though I couldn't see where I was going but I knew that something important was waiting for me and that I

needed to hurry. In moments I had reached the cave and knew it was somehow familiar, but I could not remember how. The snow had not followed me inside but

the flakes that clung to me began to melt from the warmth of the cave and I felt the chill of their watery touch on my skin but did not notice that they never fell

from me. My eyes had locked onto a flickering light from deeper within the cave and a gently pulsing aura that beckoned me forward. A light shiver ran through me

and I glanced back at the mouth of the cave which was suddenly far away, did I really want to do this? What was it that I was heading towards? I turned back to

the light and realized I had been walking towards it the whole time, I turned down into a off shooting cave and heard something scratching against the stones. "**_At_**

**_ last you have come. I did not think you would make it in time, but I did not think I would have to wait as long as I have have._**" I should have been

startled, I should have wanted to turn and run but all that happened was tears bursting from my eyes and my knees failing me as I dropped to the ground at the

feet of a dying dragon.

His scales were frayed and dull, almost white with age, and his claws were broken. I could hardly see him as he moaned with pain, he was shifting into something

and I hurriedly wiped my tears away. "No don't push yourself! Please stay as you are!" His features continued to change as he ignored me, his body stayed the

same save for his front legs becoming arms and clawed hands. His face shifted to that of an older man, his eyes were the color of dying embers surrounded by

wrinkled skin. I did not know this man but I felt like I had known him all my life. As his body finished shifting he stiffly walked over to me, his back straight and his

head held proudly as he offered me his hand. "**_It is good to see you little one, you have changed so much from when I last saw you but your soul is _**

**_still the same. Come there is much we have to speak of and I am running out of time._**" I grasped his hand and felt his power draining away, the tears

returned to my eyes as he smiled softly at me through his pain. "Please my Lord forgive me, but who are you? I feel like I have known you all of my life but that

just isn't possible." I felt my hands shake in his as he began to speak. "**_You little one, never change. The first time we met face to face you said the same _**

**_thing, it seems however time has softened you._**" His eyes took on a misty look as he brushed my tears away. "**_You did not cry before, but it seems this _**

**_time around you have had more hardships and greater friendships. Come, I will explain everything._**" He brought me over to a small table and sat me

down in the chair closest to the small fire he had going. He took the chair across from me and tucked his tail through a hole in the back. "**_It seems you have _**

**_been reborn more times than I had expected you too. But then again you always were very powerful and so full of anger, it would take time for_**

**_ you to find the right person to join with. Now I know you have questions for me so I will let you ask and fill in where your questions do not _**

**_cover._**" He placed his hands neatly on the table and stared into my eyes. "**_In answer to your first question, my name is Yuudai and I am the elemental _**

**_dragon of ice._**" My thoughts where racing, I couldn't think of what to ask him first. "How do you know me? What do you mean I was reborn more than you

thought? Why am I here? What is happening?" I could not stop the words from tumbling out, my body began to shake and I could only feel fear for Yuudai. I did

not know how long he had left, he sounded like he did not have long but he was being so patient with me and even letting me ask the questions. "What did you

mean when you said you did not have long?" He held up his clawed hand with a smile. "**_Slow down little one. I am not so short on time that we have to _**

**_rush. Yes I am dying but I have until I pass my gift onto another before I will leave this world. My siblings have already passed on long ago, they_**

**_ gave away their elements to their favored demons and let them be bred into the world they were no longer needed in. I have held off because I_**

**_ was waiting for you to return to me, you are here because you are the one I will pass my powers onto. I have loved you like a daughter since _**

**_the moment you set eyes upon my snow as a child. I knew you in your past life, a life that I cut short to save you from your despair._**" His eyes

took on a look of unbearable pain as they sought forgiveness in mine, he reached out a clawed hand and took my small clawed one. "**_You are already changing_**

**_ back into who you once were. Please forgive me for what I did to you all those centuries ago._**" Yuudai patted my hand and pulled his back to rest in

front of him once more. "**_You came to me on the verge of death from the grief of your family being killed. You had been wandering the mountains _**

**_for weeks, your despair was eating away at your soul. I had been calling to you the moment I felt your pain through the snow, you ignored me _**

**_and I thought I would lose you._** **_However, you finally came to me but it was too late the damage had been done to your body and it was decaying._**

**_ So I brought you inside my home and beseeched the kamis to allow me to give you new life. They knew you were the only one I would give my _**

**_power to and they granted you new life, inside of a powerful miko. For only her holy powers would be enough to subdue your demonic ones until_**

**_ you found a body who could withstand the trauma of your awakening. I watched the pull of the future and saw when you would finally be _**

**_returned to me, but I had no idea that your previous body would be resurrected. That clay miko, she has the last bit of your demonic soul, it is _**

**_why she is so cold and angry. While her dying thoughts of revenge fuel her, the anger left in your demonic soul only feeds and strengthens her_**

**_ resolve. You were only supposed to be reborn two cycles but something went wrong and your powers grew and changed. You brought the holy _**

**_powers of the miko into your own and became too strong for any of them to hold, but now you are here and I wish to grant you my blessing and _**

**_release your soul._**"

He waited for me to digest all that he had said**_, _**I was not only the reincarnation of Kikyo but also that of this demon he had been waiting for. "When you awaken

my previous soul does that mean the person I am now will vanish?" My heart beat widely in my chest, if I lost who I was I would be dead. My thoughts would be

replaced by this other person I wouldn't be Kagome I would be some stranger looking out through my eyes! "**_Calm yourself little one, that is not the case._**" I

searched his face franticly as his smile softened. "**_You are your previous soul, the only thing to be awakened is your powers within your soul. You will _**

**_become the demon you once were but will be as you are now within your own mind. You will be joined by your inner demon, like that of all _**

**_demons, she will be your guide and if my memory serves she will have a lot to say._**" He gave a soft chuckle that sounded like freshly fallen snow,

weightless and bright. "**_She is a little trouble maker and loves nothing more than to tease others and pull pranks._**" I felt my heart ease and the knots

undo in my stomach, I would still be me. I would be stronger and the pull of unknown excitement pushed me to a decision. "Lord Yuudai, awake my soul. I wish to

be a demon."

* * *

Yup Kagome will become a demon, I like it when she's not an annoying damsel. And all the characters that annoy me will get what they have coming to them ;] Reviews please and stay tuned!


	7. Sweet Revenge

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE**

**Be aware that this chapter has parts that may be a bit too much for some people, I do not mind them and I find that they add to certain elements that will be addressed in later chapters others might not. You can either skim through or message me for a summary of what happens. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

"**_Are you sure you are ready little one? This will not be easy or painless, rather it will be the worst thing you will ever experience._**" A worried frown

crossed Lord Yuudai's face as he rose from his seat. I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves, Inuyasha wouldn't be by my side for much longer and I had to be

able to protect myself. "Yes I am ready. I don't care if it hurts, I just want to be whole once more." I stood and followed him to his bed, he motioned for me to lay

down. "**_You will not be whole until you retrieve the last part of your soul. You know what must be done for that to happen._**" He placed my arms by

my sides and let his hands hover over my chest, I felt his aura cover my body and create a small barrier. "Why did you do that?" I felt no fear, I trusted this elderly

dragon, he reminded me of my own grandfather only less weird. "**_When I release you, your inner demon will try to take over you and seek revenge _**

**_against those who wronged you so long ago._**" I turned my head and locked my eyes on his, he looked tired already and seemed to become more and more

frail. "What happened to me?" He dropped his eyes and placed his hand over my eyes, his voice was low and tired. "**_Your clan was annihilated, by wolf _**

**_demons._**" My mind went blank as his other hand stabbed into my chest and tore out my beating heart and darkness filled my vision as I died.

_I woke suddenly in a snowy forest, nothing moved and not even the wind stirred in this place. My eyes fell on an opening in the trees, a small path leading away _

_from the clearing in which I now sat. I stood and felt my body spring forward through the gap to land before a frightening demoness, her eyes were like mine, a _

_piercing ice blue under white brows. She was taller than me, about the height of Inuyasha_**_, _**_the roots of her hair went from black to a light steal gray before _

_bleeding into a shimmering white and fell in soft waves to her waist. Her face was beautiful and full of mischief, her lips were a pale pink and quirked into a devilish_

_ smile under a straight nose. She had a thin silver over each cheek that drew back to her pointed ears and down her neck to reappear on her hands. I stared at her _

_openly and took a step back when I saw something twitch in the snow near her feet, it was her tail. It was long and looked powerful, it was the color of her hair but_

_ had black spots and the tip was ringed in black. "_**_Welcome Kagome. It sure took you long enough to get here._**_" Suddenly the woman was gone and by my _

_side playing with my hair. "_**_You hair is so strange, it smells funny and why is it so dull?_**_" Her comment should have stung but I whirled around and simply _

_wrapped my arms around her. I was shocked and tried to pull away when I felt her arms wrap around me and lock me in place. "_**_I have missed you too, I was _**

**_always there but I have been ignored for so long I had lost hope of ever being free. I will give you my strength and guide you the best I can. If _**

**_we are to be one soul again, you do know what we must do._**_" Her clawed hand ran gently through my hair as I nodded and pulled back to look at her. "What_

_ is your name?" She threw her head back and laughed, she sounded just like Lord Yuudai. Her laughter rang through the forest and warmed me. "_**_My name is _**

**_Raina._**_"_

Lord Yuudai had replaced her heart and watched as Kagome started to change. The left half of her stayed the same but her right began to take on the appearance

of the small snow leopard demon he had loved. After about an hour the transformation had started, it was complete, while only half of her had changed once she

regained her soul she would be transformed instantly. "Lord Yuddai?..." I sat up and held my hand to my head only to prick my skin with my new, much sharper

claws. I gasped and looked at my hands, my left hand was darker than my right but both were tipped with very white sharp claws. I felt a hand on my shoulder

and turned into the face of Lord Yuddai, his eyes were worried and I placed my hand on his. "I'm fine my Lord, I met Raina and she joined with me." The worry left

his face and a warm smile lit his face. "**_That is good I was not sure how well that would go. She can be a bit temperamental at times. How are you _**

**_feeling, are you in control?_**" I hopped down and spun around giggling happily, I felt better than I had in years. There was no weight on my shoulders only a

warm sense of duty and I welcomed it. "I feel great! Like I could almost fly." I danced back over to the tired demon and placed my hands against the sides of his

face. "I cannot thank you enough and do not worry I hold no hard feelings against you for anything you have done." I flared my miko powers and pushed them

inside of him, I could feel him relax under my hands as I gave him strength. "**_Thank you little one, but please no more. You will need your strength and I _**

**_am ready to see my siblings once again. For as much joy as it brings me to see you it is time for me to go._**" I felt tears prickle at my eyes and sadness

weigh down my heart. "Must you really go so soon? Will I ever see you again?" Lord Yuddai sat down upon his bed and beckoned me to kneel in front of him. "**_I _**

**_am afraid not little one, this will be the last time you see me. I must leave you my gift, this will hurt less but be aware while you have already _**

**_befriended the ice long ago it will do whatever it wants. You can only ask for it to listen and be sure to remain true to yourself or it will _**

**_overpower you._**" He pressed his claws against my chest and forced his claws through my skin. I bit my lip to keep the scream inside as he broke my sternum and

wrapped his hand around my heart. I cracked my eyes open to see him disappearing slowly at first but quicker with each moment until all that was left was his

head. "**_Farewell little one, I loved you as my own and I always will. Be strong and trust in yourself, you will find your way._**" He was gone, I looked

down at my chest to see nothing. The wound looked as though it had been only a dream, the skin was still soft and unmarred. I rose to my feet and felt something

call to me from down below, it was such a sad sound that my heart broke for it. "Kikyo...you finally showed your face." I took one last look at Lord Yuddai's home

before I walked out into the night, I placed a barrier around the mouth of the cave. I did not want anyone to disturb this place, it was mine now and if the need

arose I would return here to clear my senses. I hear the keening cry again as it struggled upon the breeze, I turned and began towards the path that would lead

me to Koga's cave. My soul was calling to me and I was going to take it back.

I could hear the panic and smell the fear pouring out of the cave as I drew closer, Inuyasha had just returned and it seemed that he carried a present as well.

"Inuyasha what were you thinking!? How could you abandon us just so you could bring Kikyo to join us! Do you even care what you will be doing to Kagome!" I

stood at the mouth of the cave and saw Sango screaming at the top of her lungs and I understood why Lord Sesshomaru hated loud noises, she was deafening to

my new ears. "Lady Sango is right, Inuyasha this is stupid even for you." Miroku had a hold on Sango but only barely, her thrashing around made it hard to hold

her. Shippo had his arms around Kirara and was cowering beside my backpack. '**_Our kit is frightened. We should kill the half-breed._**' I felt my beast stretch

and bat her paws against my mind. '_Raina while I agree that something needs to be done, I don't think killing Inuyasha is the way to go._' I felt her roll her eyes at

me. '**_You're only saying that cause you still think you love that whelp. Well whatever, let me know when you want to have some fun with that _**

**_clay pot, I'd like to see how easily she breaks._**' I felt the beast retreat into the back of my mind with a warm bout of laughter. I scanned the cave and took in

everything around me. The reek of wolves was much stronger now and it nagged at me, there was something about it that was important, but I pushed it away.

My friends must have just started fighting because all the sleeping gear was still out, and as I found Koga and his clan staring at Inuyasha I finally noticed how

scrawny they all were. His once handsome face looked like nothing extraordinary, there was really nothing appealing about him. I looked around for Lord

Sesshomaru when I felt a small hand on my leg, I dropped my eyes to find Rin had crept to the mouth of the cave to join me. "Kagome?" I smiled softly down at

her adorable face, it felt as if it had been years since I had seen her face. I swept her up in my arms and nuzzled her face, her arms went around my neck and she

began to whisper softly. "Lord Sesshomaru is losing his temper, Rin is scared." I petted Rin's hair and felt how course it was, frowning slightly I walked into the

cave. 'She needs to start taking better care of herself.'

Lord Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly for the first time in years when he heard his half brother's screams of rage. 'I'm sure our father heard him screaming even

from the land of the dead.' As he sat up he felt Rin stirring at his side seeking comfort from the half-breed. The demon slayer was up in arms screaming back at his

half-brother, they were fighting about the clay miko that Inuyasha had brought back. The woman stood off to the side of the screaming pair with a stoic face, if she

had any feelings about what was going on she hid them better than he himself did. 'Since she is dead does she hold any emotions at all?' He rose to his feet and

felt Rin leave his side for the mouth of the cave and that is when he saw the miko, or half of her rather. She was half demon, literally, her one side was even more

beautiful than he could of imagined and his beast tore at his cage. '**_She is strong! She is strange, what is she? She smells of the human miko but of some_**

**_ demon! She might be fun to play with._**' Lord Sesshomaru growled low and slammed his beast back into his cage, he would not lower himself to wanting such a

strange creature but he admitted that she was stronger. Her power flowed off of her in a cold wind that now blew into the cave and stopped even his brother's

heated rage.

I watched as Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the sight of me but quickly shifted my attention to Lord Sesshomaru who was suddenly at my side. "Hello Sesshomaru,

here take Rin. I need to take care of some business that I would rather her not see." I smiled merrily at the cold demon, I had no fear of him now. He was my

equal and I felt that even he would not dare to raise a hand to me, why I was not fully sure yet. '**_His beast is interested in us, he will not hurt us while his _**

**_beast holds an interest. That is where your confidence comes from...He's handsome and very powerful he would make a great mate even if he is _**

**_a dog._**' I beat down the blush that threatened to overtake my face and scolded my new beast. 'Yeah he is handsome and he is very powerful! But don't get any

ideas there is no way he would want me other than to want me dead for being so arrogant!' I found Kikyo staring at me with what could almost be fear, I felt my

beast purr at the sight of her. '**_I'll put that aside for now, so let's go get back what is ours._**' I left a stunned looking Sesshomaru and quickly crossed the floor

to where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood. "Kagome w-what the hell happened to you!?" Inuyasha reached out to touch my face and I went cold, how dare he try to

touch me when he had left me alone. I felt my rage rising like a tide within me threatening to overwhelm me and daring me to test out my new strength. "Touch

me and I will remove your arm you whelp." He jerked his hand away like I had bit him and the look of hurt on his face made my beast purr once again with

happiness. '**_Now he will begin to know his place. He will need some training though, puppies are always a pain to teach. They are forever peeing _**

**_themselves._**' I felt a smile pull at my mouth and I let it pull back and reveal small fangs, I turned to Kikyo and felt my smile widen even more. "You have

something that belongs to me." She took a small step back but that was as far as she made it before my hand broke through her chest. Her body was truly clay,

her skin seemed to have been stretched over her clay body like canvas. She bled for but a moment and when I pulled my hand out from her chest souls began to

leave her body, they were the ones that she had been stealing. I saw that there were larger more powerful souls attached to where her organs would normally be

so I started to rip them out. I started with her lower souls, ripping each of them free of the small strands of light that tied them in place. Kiyko's head fell back as

her silent screams tore through her, while her hands feebly tried to push my hands away. I ripped out the largest soul that worked as her heart and she started to

break apart, her skin dried and began to flake off in places as her lips cracked and broke. My soul had not been among the ones she used for organs, so I tried again

at the only place left to check. I grabbed the gasping miko by the throat and brought her close to my face and I hissed at her. "You have caused me nothing but

pain. You lived your life and you chose how to live it, your time has been over. It is my time to live and I will no longer stand for you to ruin it. You will die and

cease making me look like a fool." I pulled away and slammed my fist into her face, her nose held for a moment but broke under the power of my punch and the

rest of her face quickly crumbled. My soul was her mind, it had given her thoughts and a few emotions and as I pulled it free the miko in my grip turned back into

dirt and made a small pile at my feet. The soul in my hand pulsed and began to sink into me, when a bright flash blinded everyone. The flash had been the last of

my transformation and I now looked like the woman I had met in the snowy clearing. Inuyasha stared at me, his gaze full of horror. "K-kagome how could you?"

He rushed forward and fell to his knees as he picked up Kikyo's remains with trembling hands. I turned away from his pitiful form and my eyes landed on Koga, a

hiss parted my lips as I found he was sudden at the end of my arm clenched tightly in my fist. "Now I know why your scent is so familiar you damned wolf. It was

your pack that killed my clan!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and from the warmth that ran done my spine I knew who it was. "Why are you trying to stop me Sesshomaru." I growled at him but

my eyes never left Koga's, he was fighting my grip begging for me to snap out of it. He had the gall to pretend he didn't know what I was talking about, I could not

wait to sink my fangs into him and rip him to bits before his pack. "There is something you do not know about. You are still Kagome correct?" I nodded stiffly at

him, doing my best not to snap at him, the last thing I needed was for him to really try and stop me. "You have become a snow leopard demon and they have not

been seen for centuries. This Sesshomaru knows that wolves did indeed kill them off but it is not as you think." I whipped my head around and bared my teeth at

him as I felt my blood begin to rise and overwhelm me, I felt my bones shift and skin crawl to accommodate the changes. My fangs and claws had grown longer,

my eyes bled red and the silver stripes on my face grew jagged and turned a dark grey. "**This wolf killed my family, he killed Rin, and who knows how **

**many others he has killed. Why should I wait? I have waited centuries to kill him and I shall not wait any longer!**" My beast had taken partial control

and was feeding me her anger, I knew she wanted revenge and I did too but there had to be another way! 'Calm down, we should listen to Sesshomaru! He may

know something we don't, he was most likely alive when everyone was killed.' My beast threw me into the cage that was her prison. "**_I will wait no longer!_**" I

turned back to face Koga and shook off Sesshomaru's hand, my smile was twisted and bordered insanity. "**Say hello to my family in the afterlife you **

**wretched wolf!**" I slammed my claws into his stomach and gutted him, ripping him open from his stomach to his chin as his organs and blood poured out of his

body. I heard his pack screaming in fear and grief, Sango's screams of fear reached my ears. As well as Inuyasha's despairing cries over his lovers second death, he

seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Amidst the noise I heard Sesshomaru whisper quitely. "Are you happy now? Do you feel

avenged?" My beast began to roar in answer when she felt me crying. I looked around and saw all the pain and torment I had cause, my eyes fell to a dying Koga.

His eyes were still soft as they looked at me, he smiled softly. "D-damn I g-guess...You really d-didn't want to be my w-woman." His head drooped down to his

chest and I dropped him to the ground as I felt my knees give. "**_No._** No I don't feel **_avenged._**" We spoke together, my beast and I finally joined and I felt her rage

disappear and be replaced with remorse, as we kneeled in the pool of blood seeping from Koga.

The tears poured down my face and I looked up at Sesshomaru, he stared down at me openly with pity filling his eyes. "Why did you do this?" I looked down at my

claws that were stained with the blood of my friend. "He and his pack killed my past life's family. My beast recognized his scent and killed him for

revenge...Sesshomaru I didn't want this!" I was about to press my face into my hands when I felt a tiny pair of hands pat my face. Rin had walked over and was

staring down at the wolf in front of me. "Rin wanted him dead too. He killed me and my Lord Sesshomaru brought me back, Rin has hoped many times that he

would be killed but now...Rin is just sad. Rin is no better than him." I looked at this tiny child as she knelt in front of Koga avoiding the pool of blood and patted his

head. "Rin doesn't forgive you yet but Rin is sorry that you died." With that she turned and went to Sesshomaru's side, he patted her head and he drew his sword.

"Miko this Sesshomaru does not want to see you cry anymore, not when the power to bring him back rests at my side." He lowered his sword and gave a few quick

swipes at some invisible enemy and replaced his sword to his side. "Remember this lesson, do not kill without full knowledge of the circumstances that surround

you. This Sesshomaru cannot bring him back a second time." With that the cold demon turned away and I could only stare after him in awe. "Damn that hurt." I

looked down to see Koga sitting up and he met my eyes and smiled. He looked pale, I wasn't surprised considering the amount of blood he had lost. I cast a guilty

glance at the ground looking for what I had ripped out of him, but there was only blood. 'I guess his body pulled his organs back inside...' '**_Well what did you _**

**_expect? That Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the kind to do things half way...Kagome I am sorry..._**' I felt the sorrow of my beast and couldn't find the

anger to scold her. "Well I guess this time I'll have to believe you really don't want to be my mate. Besides I can't handle you if you were to get mad at me again." I

reached out and hugged him, about to start crying into his chest until I felt myself ripped from him and thrown across the cave. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?

YOU KILLED KIKYO KAGOME! YOU KILLED HER!" Inuyasha's eyes where wild with pain and hate, he darted towards me with his claws raised and I felt my beast

grin. '**_Looks like this pup doesn't have very good timing. I don't think he means to go easy on us._**' My emotions were shot, in a few moments I had killed

two people, felt the loss of my humanity, only to have the ice Lord bring back the man I had killed, and then to be thrown like a toy and threatened once again by

the one I had thought I loved. My mind snapped and I couldn't stop the laughter that poured me, he was mad at me. I couldn't believe it, he was mad because I

killed something that was already dead. 'I feel like I should have gotten a prize for that.' "Inuyasha the woman you knew and loved died long ago and I, the woman

who loved you since I first came here, died just now." I got to my feet and extended my claws, a demented smile crossed my face. "If you really want to yell at me

some more, go right ahead my claws are waiting for you." "I'LL KILL YOU KAGOME!" My hope died, I thought that maybe he would understand all that had just

happened, that he would somehow care at what I had just been through. I don't know why I expected him to care for anything beyond himself, he had never loved

me and he never would. "I loved you Inuyasha, but I see that was a mistake." I heard him roar and as he charged at me I lowered my hand and closed my eyes

waiting for my punishment, but all I heard was the sound of splattering blood and then a soft thud.

* * *

Whew this chapter was intense even for me! And it will be in use for the future, when the story takes another turn. But Koga is fine now and he will be appearing later with a pup or two of his own ;] Stay tuned for further vengeance on certain characters!Review and enjoy :]


	8. Madness Begins

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

_**Inner demon talking**_

* * *

_I hissed as my blood splattered upon the snow. "You have become slow child. If I had been an enemy your neck would have been bitten by my _

_blade." My father's cold stare rested on my face, his expression as blank as new fallen snow. His sword had bit deeply into my arm and still held a _

_trace of my blood dripping from its edge as he brought it to rest at his side. "You should have been paying attention, your wound is minor it will _

_heal by the end of the lesson." I ripped part of my sleeve off to make a binding; his sword had only gotten my left arm thankfully. As I bound my _

_arm I felt rather than saw my father's slight frown, I pretended not to notice as I tightened the make shift bandage with my teeth. 'I don't care _

_what he thinks, these are old clothes anyway.' I kept my eyes downcast and found my sword lying in the small puddle of my blood. 'I hate that _

_color...I hate red...It is the color of failure.' I bent to pick up my sword only to feel a blade suddenly at my neck, I turned to look at my father _

_towering over me. "Did I not tell you, you have become slow." "Forgive me father." "No." I felt a burning over take me as his blade cut into my _

_neck._

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's blood covering the floor of the cavern in front of me, but the sight that made my stomach clench was that of

Inuyasha's severed arm lying uselessly in his blood. No one moved or spoke, all of us were in shock but nonemore so than Inuyasha. "W-what

have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sesshomaru wiped his blade across his brothers kimono sleeve. "This Sesshomaru has only repaid you

for what you had done. You dealt a similar blow to me years ago half breed, for almost the same offense you have just tried to commit."

Sesshomaru turned to me as his sword was re-sheathed at his side. "Are you alright miko?" I slid down the wall to the floor, my body felt weak

and shaky. 'I gave him years of my life, I gave up school, my family, and my friends to help him...And all it took for him to try to kill me was that

clay wench. Have I ever been worth anything?' I felt a hand brush against my face and looked up into Sesshomaru's warm golden eyes. "I'm as

well as you would expect. The thing that I loved for years just tried to kill me." I looked away from that warmth to the pitiful form of Inuyasha. He

had grabbed his other arm and was holding against his stub trying to use his tiny bit of demon ability to reattach it. I started to stand when

Sesshomaru's hand went under my arm to aid me. '_**It is nice to see genteel manners are still around today.' **_My beast's voice was soft and

offhanded, I think she was worried about how cold I had begun to feel. "Thank you Sesshomaru." I walked over to Inuyasha and slapped the

twitching limb out of his only hand. "Inuyasha you are no longer my problem. You will never seek me out again unless, you have found shards

that need my attention." Hate blazed in his eyes as he looked up at me. "I will kill you Kagome. I won't rest until I do, you murdered Kikyo! You

didn't even give her a chance!" I stood and walked over to where his severed arm had landed, it still bled sluggishly as I picked it up. "I did give

her a chance, you forget she used that chance and tried to kill me." Turning back to him I held his arm in my hands. "Like I said you will not seek

me out." With that I ripped his arm into pieces, tearing through flesh and bone only to fling the bits at his feet. "Our bond is hereby severed."

I walked away from him and towards the mouth of the cave, stopping only to glance over at Shippo. "Come Shippo we are leaving." His eyes were

as big as the moon as he looked up at me. His gaze held fear and it cut me to the core, I had frightened my kit. I looked to Sango and Miroku and

saw only fear in their faces. "Fine I see how it is. I'm glad to see how deep your loyalty goes." Sango ran forward and slapped me hard across the

face and I could feel my beast roil to life, she bristled with rage. 'Kill _**her!' **_"Kagome what is wrong with you! I know you're mad but you just

ripped Inuyasha's arm to pieces! In front of all of us, you made even Shippo and Rin watch something that horrifying! How the hell do you expect

me, us to react to that!? To just brush it aside like nothing happened?" I took in Sango's face, it was drawn and she looked lost. 'I must truly be a

monster to scare her, with all of the horrors that she's seen in this world.' I brought my hands up to my face and stared. The half-breed's blood

had begun to dry and crackle over my snowy skin and there were tiny bits of flesh caught under my nails. "No...NO...NOOOO!" I faintly heard my

desperate screams as my blood began bubbling and it was burning through me as the world began to shift. I felt my bones being ripped from their

sockets and stretched, my muscles ripping and reforming. The pain tore at my mind leaving it in shatters as my screams became hoarse and

bloody. When suddenly everything stopped and the world was clear once more. 'Run.'I fought against the instinct to run for a last glance at what I

had come to think of as my family. 'They _**are not family. They have cast us out, we are alone.' **_All the faces I saweither held fear, hatred, or

confusion. The wolf demons, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all looked at me with everything but favor and I knew it would be a long time

until I saw them again. Rin was holding onto Sesshomaru's leg seeming torn between awe and uncertainty while her precious demon only stared,

with what I didn't care.

I bolted from the cave into the early morning light and ran as fast as I could. Tree branches ripped at my face and sharp rocks bit into my pads,

the world was a blur around me. An hour later the smell of blood surrounded me till it was suffocating, I slowed to a stop at the base of a

mountain waterfall. I was barely tired and as I looked down into the water I saw the face of a giant snow leopard. Small rounded ears lined with

soft white fur sat atop a large and powerful spotted head. My neck was thick and set on powerful shoulders and a deep chest. I turned slowly to

look at the rest of me that seemed to be longer than a truck and as big as a house. My tail was easily bigger than most of tree trunks and my hind

legs rippled with muscle. '_**How**_ _**does it feel to finally be free?' **_Claws like Tetsusaiga flexed and dug into the earth, making small trenches, and I

could feel the power in them waiting to be released. I felt alive, powerful, and free, but as I looked into my own watery reflection I saw nothing.

My eyes were empty of everything, no fear, worry, sadness, love, or kindness was within their icy depths. 'What _point is there in having power if I _

_lose myself?' _I sat down and stared at my paws and could not find the heart to worry at my lack of emotion. Could I really be surprised at how

little I felt? I had just gained the world and lost it all in a day. I could finally protect my friends and kit but now they were too afraid of me to even

want to be near me. The man I had come to love hated me and wanted to kill me. What was the point in it anymore? '_**We have been alone **_

_**before, we have been betrayed before; there is nothing new to what you are feeling right now. That emptiness is power, a power **_

_**that will set you free.'**_

I looked up at the falls and watched the water, it was very beautiful honestly. The water roared down upon the rocks below, years of pounding

water had worn them smooth as silk. The falls looked to be at least fifty feet of liquid crystal and while it was deafening to be this close to its roar

it was also comforting. For all of its roaring the falls seemed to purr in my ears. Water frothed and swirled merrily among the rocks before passing

before my paws and rippling my reflection. '_It feels so peaceful here. I think I'll stay here for now at least until I figure out what to do._' '_**There is **_

_**also nothing near here that you could do much damage too.**_' I yawned, lolling my tongue out, and stretched each of my limbs. '_What are _

_you blathering about now? Why would I destroy anything?' _'_**Because you'll be learning how to use your new powers, or would you **_

_**rather wait until you are in a fight to learn how to not kill yourself?**_' I sighed and scratched at my ear with a paw. '_I can see you're talking_

_getting very annoying in the future. First I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to sleep._' I felt my beast sigh and give in a little. '_**And your**_

_**mouth is already old.**_' Grumbling I jumped into the water sending waves crashing against the shore. The water was freezing but it felt great

with my thick coat and as I staggered out from the weight of the water in my coat. I growled and shook as hard as I could, sending sprays of

water in all directions. 'I feel so much better, but all this fur is going to be a problem if I stay like this much longer.' I looked around and saw a

small ledge peeking from behind the falls. Bunching my muscles I leapt up and landed lightly on the ledge while peering behind the falls. There

was a small cave that would fit a human through its mouth. '_Raina…' '__**Yes?**_' '_How do I turn back?' _I could feel her laughing at me and I felt stupid.

'_**Picture yourself as a human and you will return to your other form. It is the same process to return to your true form but you **_

_**will also change when you are in danger or very stressed.**_' I closed my eyes and thought of myself. What made me, me anyway? I thought

of fingers, skin, my legs and feet. How it felt to have the wind blowing through my hair and the sun on my face. I thought of how warm

Sesshomaru's arm had been when he had been carried me and that made my eyes shoot open. "What the hell was that?!" I snarled at the beast

that was laughing at me too much to answer. I growled but found the sound was pitiful and I noticed that I was back to normal. "You learn

quickly miko, faster than this Sesshomaru thought you would." I tried to whirl around but slipped and fell off the ledge filled with terror. I was

suddenly standing on the ground as if nothing was wrong. '_**Cats always land on their feet.**_' My beast's voice was smug. I smiled and looked

over to see the demon dog staring me down and suddenly he had his sword at my throat with a snarl in his voice. "Now miko do you care to

explain why you are a demon?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I was having a tough time in reality. Review and enjoy another update will be up soon!


	9. Dancing with Death

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

I stared blankly into the empty eyes of Sesshomaru and laid my head down upon the face of his sword. It bit gently into my neck and brought only a few drops of

blood. "No. I don't care to tell you." Grinning dangerously I slid up the blade till our bodies were tightly pressed together. Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so

slightly at my antics and I felt myself begin to laugh. 'How far do you think we can push him?' My beast remained quiet. Suddenly I was hanging off the ground, a

hand tightly wrapped around my throat keeping me from breathing. "You will **_NEVER_** come that close to this Sesshomaru's person again or your death will be slow

and painful." I smirked at him and flicked my tongue out to give his hand a little lick. "Aw, did I make you mad?" My voice was tight and breathy as my fingers

danced along his arm and started to pry his fingers off my neck. Strangely enough it didn't hurt even though my lungs were screaming for air and I could only

laugh as his eyes turned hard and cold. I folded my arms on top of his arm and stared at him as my vision started to tint black from lack of air. "If we die no one

will care. You will be doing us a favor." His eyes became thoughtful and as the darkness over took me I heard him murmur something that sounded like an insult.

Sesshomaru released his grip and looked down at the woman that now laid at his feet. He hadn't meant to hurt her like this but the stupid miko had pushed him

to the end of his patience. 'When did she become so stubborn?' He huffed quietly to himself. '**_She's in trouble._**' 'Beast what are you talking about?' His beast

rumbled in the back of his mind angrily. '**_She is losing herself._**' For the first time in a while Sesshomaru felt shocked, first because of his beast not being an idiot

and second because that there could be more going on in this woman's head than he thought. '**_What will you do?_**' Sesshomaru looked up to the small cave and

sighed. "Miko you will pay for being a burden to this Sesshomaru." He scooped up his new burden and leapt into the cave.

My head hurt terribly and it was too hot. No, it was unbearably hot. I woke with a start to find I couldn't move. 'What the hell is this? How dare someone try to

hold us!' A growl rose in my throat and was answered by another. "Miko are you always this irritable when you awake?" Sesshomaru carried a gutted boar casually

at his side and set it down next to a merrily crackling fire. "You lost a lot of blood with that stupid stunt of yours. What were you hoping to prove?" He dropped his

burden next to the fire and walked over to me. He moved so gracefully it made me sick to watch him. "What was so stupid about it?" I tried to turn away from him

but found that I was stuck to the floor. "Why have you restrained us!?" I glared angrily at him as he bent down and placed his hand on my cheek. "You're freezing.

Your skin is so pale I can see your blood moving through your veins." Snarling I tried vainly to bite him but my teeth only snapped uselessly at empty air. "We

asked you a question!" Sighing Sesshomaru stood and picked me up only to set me down next to the boar. He leaned me against the wall of the cave so that I was

sitting upright but I still could not move. "Because you are acting insane and it is better to have you restricted than to allow you to do more damage to yourself."

He brushed my hair away from my face and stared into my eyes. "Kagome tell me what happened to you."

I felt my mind shudder when that name rolled off his lips, but I was angry as well. 'We are not Kagome we are...we are...who are we? Who is we? Why do I not

remember?' I felt my glare falter and my heart give. "We do not know what there is to tell. There is not one life but two, we do not understand who is who or who

is to lead. We both lived, in a way we have both died but there is too much reality for there to be only one." I dropped my eyes to the floor, his gaze was making me

feel weak and the insanity was beating me. "There must be only one but one must die again for us to live...but who is to die and who is to live? Is there a proper

way to judge or some way to tell where the lines must be drawn? Who is master and who is beast? Must there be one or can we be two? Must we kill a part of us

to be alone and I alone?" My nose began to itch and my ears began to burn, I was going to cry. I felt Sesshomaru move away and my walls broke. Tears fell down

my face as silent as the grave, I wouldn't show more weakness than I had to and if I could not stop the tears then I would just make them silent. I did not know

who I was or where I began and my beast ended. Did I deserve to live? I had killed Kikyo and Koga, I lost my family here and in the future. I had no one left to live

for, could I really live without a purpose? I had the shards to collect and Naraku to fight but what about when that was over? I could not go home, not like this, not

as a demon. I would have to stay in the past but here I would have no love or future with friends. Who would understand me or want to be near me, I am a

monster... What of Raina? She lived her life once. Would she be content as a beast in my mind? Free only when I transformed, or would she even be free then?

Would she have her memories and mind if I was left in my shell to be the lead or would they disappear and leave only my own mind? '**_We are each other, we _**

**_are us and nothing will change that._**' 'But who is to lead and who to follow? Raina I don't understand what we are supposed to do! My head feels like it's going

to explode, your memories and life are colliding with mine. I feel like I'm losing bits of myself to you and you are replacing me...Will you kill me to take my body and

live my life as yours?' Silence was all I heard in the depths of my head and my heart sank. She would kill me, replacing everything that was me with her. I would

be the one to die and become nothing but a fleeting breeze of emotion and vengeance in her head. '**_I do not know what will happen. So I cannot say that I_**

**_ will or will not harm you. You brought me into your body but this was my body first and it remembers my mind. I do not control what it does, but_**

**_ it is you who can decide what you will do with us. Would you kill me to save your sanity or would you allow yourself to be killed?_**'

A sob escaped me and then another and another until I was weeping uncontrollably. Whatever Sesshomaru had done to hold me still wasn't enough to keep my

sobs from shaking my body to the floor. My face smacked against the cold cavern floor and the pain pricked at my eyes bringing more tears and choking sobs. Then

a warm hand pressed against my face and slid up to my eyes and held them shut. "Calm yourself little one." The warmth of the hand seeped into my swollen eyes

and through my skull to drift down into my aching heart. This kindness warmed me and shook out more sobs but softer ones. I felt something soft against my skin

pick me up and place me onto something warm. The warmth seeped through my body instantly and I felt dizzy from the sudden change. "We feel dizzy...it's too

warm..." The warmth only wrapped around me more making it hard to breathe. I felt sweat begin to roll down my face and panic began to bubble in my stomach.

"Please let go...You're hurting me..us you're hurting us!" My mind began to struggle who was I? Was there us or me? Was I Raina or was I Kagome? Memories

began to rapidly flash before my eyes faster and faster until it was a perfect blend of us, Kagome and Raina. We were so alike growing up and even the same in

how we thought but I had love in my life; the love of my family and my friends. Raina had always been alone she did not know or understand how to love only to

be loyal. She had loved once but not the love of a woman but of a daughter. Lord Yuudai had been the only one to show her love and kindness and now he was

gone. She was as empty as I was. "Quiet miko, it is okay. You will be alright and nothing will harm you." The pure shock of these words gave me strength and I

managed to jerk away from the hand over my eyes. Sesshomaru moved his hand so that I could see his face, his golden eyes glowed with warmth that burned my

cold skin. "W-why do you hold us?" He pressed his forehead against mine and I felt his nose rest against mine. "Because you are now this Sesshomaru's problem

and you are ill at the moment. I will do what I can to help but there is little I can do when the problem is within your own mind." I felt sick, it was too hot and my

vision began to swim. "We are fine there...there is nothing...Sesshomaru..." My world fell black as I dropped into the void of my mind.

_Everything was dark as I fell down into the twisted abyss that had become my mind. Thorny bushes reached out to tear my flesh and the wind ripped at my ears_

_ till they became chapped and bled. 'Where am I?' I slammed into the ground suddenly and felt my nose break. Steaming blood streamed from my face as my _

_scream echoed through the darkness. '_**_You are quite clumsy you know, it is no wonder you need me to give you grace._**_' I looked up to see a hazy blob in _

_front of my, tears had blurred my vision and as I blinked to clear them I saw it was Raina. '_**_Mistress you're bleeding._**_' She smiled sadly and reached out to touch_

_ my face. 'NO!' I fell away from her touch and stood to stare at her hatefully. 'I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to become mad! I don't know who I am supposed to_

_ be or what I am to do now! I've lost everyone and even my kit abandoned me because of you! I felt so sure about what Yuudai said that I didn't think twice about _

_accepting you but I regret it! If it wasn't for you-' '_**_What you would have been happy then? Your half-breed would have left the dead wench to be with_**

**_ you? Your kit would not have betrayed you the moment you showed something other than perpetual kindness and forgiveness?_**_' She rose and ice_

_ began to form around her in a hazy cloud. '_**_You think your spineless ways would have made you happy while you denied a part of yourself? You have_**

**_ so many gifts and yet you squander them! Did you even think of what you could accomplish if you accepted me?! I do not want to rule your _**

**_body! I wanted to fade into nothing and be only a memory you stupid child! I have lived once and nothing could make me want to live it again! I_**

**_ do not want to have feelings or emotions they only bring pain and loathing. I have never understood them..._**_' She turned from me to stare off into the_

_ growing darkness. '_**_They were always foreign to me...like some distant object that I could see but had no idea what it was. I could understand that _**

**_it was real and there but without knowledge of what it was or what it meant how was I to know that it mattered._**_' She turned and walked over to me_

_ placing a gentle hand on my nose and a soft white light pulsed out from her. '_**_I know many things that I wish to share with you. I tried to share my _**

**_memories with you but it seems that they are too strong._**_' She laughed softly as I gasped when my nose popped back into place and healed. '_**_Yuudai _**

**_always said I had too strong of a personality and you are far too gentle to have control over it. So come with me and I'll show you my life and _**

**_the other lives of your past._**_' I touched my nose gingerly and looked at her, she was beautiful as always but her smile was very soft and sad. Her eyes looked _

_like worn sea glass and her skin like aged paper. 'Why would you show me these things Raina? I don't understand why you would not want to have memories! Do_

_ you want to die so badly and leave me!?' I clapped my hands over my mouth and looked away. I didn't want her to leave me, but I did not mean to tell her. I _

_barely knew her and had no right to beg her to stay with me. I felt cool hands tilt my face up and our eyes met. '_**_I wish to die so that you may live Kagome._**

**_ My death will bring you the strength you will need to live in this world. You have lost much but in time you will gain all of it back and more. You _**

**_must learn though so that I will not be forgotten. I will still be with you but if you do not let me forget myself we will always be at war within _**

**_your mind. Whether you like it or not, if you call to me as Raina my memories will come back and your sanity will be at stake._**_' Her eyes were tight _

_and her words of warning strained with pain. 'I understand...I only wish there was another way...I like knowing you are there with me when I have _

_questions...there is so much I do not understand about myself now...' I heard a soft purr and felt her hand slide away. '_**_I will be with you still as your beast. _**

**_Only I will not be as strong willed as I am now, you can call on me still as you need but only as your primal self. Rather as your demon self, I will_**

**_ be there to guide you and show you the way. However, the you now will be altered slightly. I cannot erase myself completely from your make up_**

**_ so understand that you will feel a freedom and confidence that you never could have imagined before, you will be as free and wild as a leopard._**_' _

_She glanced around and sighed. '_**_Come our time grows short and there is much you need to learn and see._**_' Raina took my hand and pulled me down a hall_

_ that had appeared. She turned and smiled at me one last time as her features became fuzzy and erased. My beast lead me further into the depths of my mind as _

_she erased what was left of her._

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's sleeping face and felt a trace of worry. She had said his name so desperately before she fainted that he could not put her

down. His beast paced his cage, rage seeped from him as he growled. '**_Why don't you do something? Why does she stay so cold even when she is pressed_**

**_ close to us?_**' Sesshomaru ignored his beast but shared his questions. He didn't know what to do and she was growing colder by the moment, her breathing was

steady and her heart beat strong. So why was she as cold as ice? An hour passed and she had not moved at all, barely even moving as she breathed. He had begun

to pace the cave with her in his arms until he made himself sick. 'What am I doing? Why am I so worried over this foolish thing?' He placed her next to the fire,

convincing himself that he was disgusted with her scent on him as he placed his outer clothing over her as a blanket. He left her side for the fresh air at the mouth

of the cave, the cool spray of water clearing his mind. 'She is nothing more than a miko, although a demon miko, she is still not worthy of my attention.' He felt his

beast frantically slamming against his cage trying to return to her side. 'Cease your infernal raging! She is fine!' His beast whirled on him and tried to rip his mind

to pieces. '**_SHE IS NOT FINE! SHE IS COLD AND HARDLY BREATHES! SHE IS ALREADY PART OF OUR PACK AND YOU ARE NOT CARING AS YOU _**

**_SHOULD! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE LIKE THE HALF-BREED!?_**" Sesshomaru slammed back against his beast furiously, how dare he accuse him of acting as his

whelp of a brother! The night had turned cool and soothed his rage as he felt the wind begin to blow and bite at his wet face. He stared out into the night, the sky

bristling with millions of stars. Sighing he turned and went back to her side, gazing down at her. 'She's so tiny...' '**_All the more reason to protect her._**' His hand

moved on its own to stroke the side of her face and trace her pale lips. 'I have no choice then. I cannot trust you to take care of yourself little one...' Her eyes

fluttered and opened to lock onto his, hardened ice meeting melted gold . "Sesshomaru?"Tears formed and fell softly and he couldn't have stopped himself even if

he had wanted to. "This Sesshomaru is here little one. Don't cry, you are safe." He picked her up and cradled her frozen body to his chest purring softly as he

nuzzled her hair. "You are safe Kagome, I promise." Her pale hands twitched and reached up to pull herself closer to him. She buried her face against his chest and

he could feel her tears burning his skin. "Sesshomaru she's gone...she's gone. I feel so empty and alone...why am I always alone? What have I done to be hated..."

As he stroked her hair, he purred softly for her. He didn't understand what she had meant or who had left but nothing in his memories of her could bring forth a

reason as to why she would be hated. He glanced down to see her tear stained face pressed against him trying to hide from the world. "Nothing. You have done

nothing wrong little one. This Sesshomaru is here for you." He felt his blood begin to grow cold but where her body touched him, it scorched into life. "I'll destroy

this world for you if you wish it little one." He felt her body tense and then relax against him fully, her tears had stopped and her breathing steadied. Her reply was

so soft he almost missed it. "Destroy it...destroy it all."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I don't like writing short chapters and I truly hate forcing my writing because I do not think it is as good as when it flows. I would rather give my best then just give it half heartedly. So I cannot wait to write the next chapter, as you can tell someones' heart is starting to melt a bit! And I will get back to the others soon. Tell me what you think and thanks for sticking with me! ;]


	10. Regrets

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

'I hate the sun.' Inuyasha was leaning against the trunk of a large leafy oak, its branches swayed gently with him in the

morning breeze. He knocked his head softly against the rough bark to feel it bite at him gently. 'I hate warmth...I hate

light...I hate a life without her...' Sango stood at the base of the oak and gazed up into its heights, spying only a glimpse of

red near the top. "Inuyasha if you're awake we should get moving. We're wasting daylight." She turned and walked back to

camp, much had changed in the days since they had left Koga's caves. She glanced over at Miroku sitting at the edge of

camp, his back was ridged and pressed firmly against a thick tree. His staff draped gently between his arms to rest on his

shoulder, his face was taunt and pale from lack of sleep. 'He never sleeps now, he doesn't even grab at me. His smile and

laughter seem like they were only a dream. All he does is meditate and stare, it's like he's lost or something. I didn't think he

was that close to Kagome but I may have been wrong.' Sango was so lost in thought that she didn't sense the small fox

demon at her side. "Miroku didn't sleep again last night did he?" Startled from her thoughts Sango smiled down at Shippo.

"No I don't think he did. Maybe if you asked him to play he would cheer up." Shippo looked up at Sango with cold eyes. "I

don't think playing would help anyone right now Sango." He looked down at his small hands and clenched them until his

claws bit into his palms. "I don't know why no one says anything about what happened." Shippo glared angerly up at Sango.

"We betrayed her Sango. She gave us everything and we betrayed her, were we right to just leave and not look for her?"

"Shippo I-" "Shut up Shippo. What would we have done if we ran into Kagome? She killed Kikyo and Koga without even

blinking. She's not the same anymore there is no point in looking for her when she would only kill us on sight." Inuyasha had

jumped down from his roost and began picking up the scattered remains of our camp. "She is still the same! She cried after

she killed Koga! She didn't want to do that to him something made her do it and we didn't even bother to see what was

wrong with her!" Shippo was screaming by now and brought Miroku out of his trance. "Inuyasha Shippo is right." Miroku

stiffly got to his feet, wincing as he straightened. "I've been thinking about that night for a while now and I think we were in

the wrong to run away." Blood red eyes whirled to meet Miroku's words. "SHE KILLED KIKYO!" Inuyasha grabbed the monk's

kimono front and jerked him close so that their faces were but an inch apart. Inuyasha's fury contorted his featured and his

demon blood pulsed hard enough to darken his aura. "In cold blood she killed her! Then in the same breath she killed Koga! If

Sesshomaru hadn't brought him back his death would still be burning in my nose! Why are you defending that wench!? She

was even going to fight me!" Miroku placed a gentle but firm hand on his friends arm and pushed him away. "Inuyasha, you

transformed before. Into a full demon and tried to kill everyone, including Lady Kagome. She not only forgave you but put

herself right in your claws just so she could save you." Inuyasha's laugh was bitter and rang through the forest in an eery

ring. "Yeah and because of her I lost my damn arm! Or did you forget that Miroku? Did you forget that I'm even more of a

freak!" Inuyasha swung the nub of his left arm into Miroku's face and growled. "How could you forget that she mutilated

me!?" Miroku looked away from the healing stump and into Inuyasha's burning eyes. "I could never forget that Inuyasha...I

was the one that had to seal your wound, the smell of burning flesh as I cauterized is all I can smell. The sound of your

screams echo in my head, the sight of your face twisted in rage and pain while your bloody flesh bubbled as it seared closed

are there every time I close my eyes." The red began to bleed out of Inuyasha's eyes and he stepped away from Miroku. "But

it was Lord Sesshomaru who cut your arm off. Lady Kagome did nothing beside throw taunts at you and then wait for you to

kill her." Miroku watched as an undying hate burned in Inuyasha's eyes. "It is her fault. No matter what you say it will always

be her fault." Inuyasha glanced around to see Sango staring into the forest and Shippo clinging to her leg. "I don't want to

talk about that wench anymore, besides we need to get moving. Something is coming and I don't like the smell of it." Miroku

sighed and moved to Sango's side. "Lady Sango come, Inuyasha has already started ahead of us." Sango looked up at the

monk with empty eyes. "Even if we did ever find her again, Miroku do you think she would forgive us?" Shippo looked up

hopefully, his eyes full of unshed tears of guilt. "I don't know Sango, but if the old Lady Kagome is still in there I think she

would." Smiling gently, Miroku pulled Sango into a chaste hug. "After she gave us a severe tongue lashing." Sango's smile

was weak and watery but it was enough for now.

A shadow flew through the trees, the beasts paws hardly touched the ground as it dodged trees and bushes. Stopping

suddenly it dropped to the ground as larger beast burst into the clearing, trying to hide but failing. '**_He found us again. You _**

**_really suck at this whole predator thing._**' Growling softly the beast began to shift into a beautiful young woman, her face

marred by her frown. "Sesshomaru why is it you continue to keep me here? I have no need of your protection and I have a

job to do." Sesshomaru pulled his lips back to reveal sharpened teeth as he stretched lazily. '**_He is a handsome beast when_**

**_ you ignore his personality._**' Sighing I tried to look annoyed as my eyes roamed over the beastly Sesshomaru, his beast

form was truly breath taking. He was a enormous white dog, his paws were easily the size of a small car and his fur was thick

almost like a lions mane. His chest was board and deep just like when he was in his human form, and his crescent moon

shone brightly in the dappled morning light. His demon red eyes were stern but his dog grin softened them to a warming

glow. 'He really is handsome I'll give you that, but there is that problem with his personality. Oh and the fact that he tried to

kill me, almost forgot that one.' I felt my beast sigh heavily. '**_That was your own fault you shouldn't have interfered, _**

**_and his personality is fine as long as you get off that pedestal you seem to _****_live on._**' I growled and slammed my

beast down deeper into my mind. 'I can still hear you laughing at me!' I snapped back to attention as Sesshomaru shifted

back into his human form and before I knew what had happened I was pressed against his chest. "Miko I thought your

transformation would change your habit of asking stupid questions but I guess I was wrong." Sesshomaru's face was void of

any emotion and his eyes blank, or they would have been if I had still been human. I could hear the teasing in his voice and

see the tiny spark in his eyes. This new softness that seemed to just seep out of him scared me in a way that threatened to

stop my heart, after all of the hurt and pain I had come from only to find him like this was too much. 'I won't let this happen.

I won't be thrown away again, he is no different than any other man.' I pushed away from his embrace only to start falling

and he shot out to grab me a second too late. At some point he had formed his demonic cloud and brought us way above the

trees, all I could feel was terror. 'I'm going to die!' My beast stretched inside her cage and batted a paw against my thoughts.

'**_You're a demon now stupid, you cannot die from this little height. It'll hurt like hell though._**' She was grinning

and I wished so badly to strangle her. 'What the hell do I do?! You're supposed to help me you stupid beast!' Her voice was

light and annoyingly perky. '**_Oh I would help you if you would let me out but you sad I was a bad CAT sooo no _**

**_deal._**' Sighing I watched as the trees raced towards my face and turned my body so that my feet would hit first. I landed

gently on the topmost branch of a tree and jumped to the next, moving gracefully at breakneck speed. '**_See I did help._**' 'You

gave me a vague hint. That is not helping that is being a b-' Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of me. "Well this

Sesshomaru will admit, you are much more coordinated now." The branch I had been standing on suddenly disappeared and I

was once more pressed to a warm chest. "Now be quiet and behave." My stomach dropped out as he shot us into the sky.

'**_...it is best to listen to him right now._**' 'What!? Since when do you ever listen to anyone?' My beast broke through my

control and forced me to look down. To anyone my face was calm and haughty, but inside I thought I was going to be sick and

I pressed myself just a little closer to Sesshomaru. '**_I listen because that is a mountain he just flew over._**' The world

had become nothing but tiny specs and I could feel him suppress a small laugh. Rin sat at the mouth of the cave, her feet

stretched to their fullest to touch the waterfall. Lady Kagome had disappeared this morning and Lord Sesshomaru had been

so angry he forgot to hit Jaken. "When will Lord Sesshomaru be back?" She could hear Jaken's feet pounding on the cave

floor towards her. "Rin how dare you question Lord Sesshomaru!" The rest of his scolding was cut off as a small demonic cloud

came into view, Rin jumped up and squealed happily. Jaken shivered and stood tall, his Lord's word was absolute but he was

truly terrified of Kagome. Before she was but an annoying human, after her transformation though she lived for nothing but

to torture him. He would take Rin, no a thousand Rins over Kagome any day. As the cloud landed a voice purred sweetly

sending shivers down his spin. "My dearest Jakken have you missed me?" Jaken looked up to see blue eyes locked onto his

and a deadly grin on Kagome's face. The flight had been boring after I adjusted to the height and I refused to talk to

Sesshomaru after he had so rudely laughed at my moment of fear. 'Humph I'll just play with Jaken when I get back.' A evil

smile tugged at her lips. '**_That little toad is so much fun to toy with._**' 'Yes he is, and it will be a great way to rid myself of

this stress.' The cave was within sight and I could make out Rin and Jaken at the mouth of the cave. "Try not to kill Jaken.

There are only so many times that death will be kept at bay." Sesshomaru's voice was a deep rumbled in his chest that

vibrated against my body. His voice was so soothing, it was his voice that had helped me through those early nights. 'Gah

stop it!' I purred softly as my feet touched stone. "My dearest Jaken have you missed me?" I reached down and picked him

up by the scruff of his small kimono and threw him off the ledge. His screams were lovely and echoed throughout the cave

before he hit with a splash. "Ah well that was fun." I felt a small hand take hold of mine and tug fiercely. "Lady Kagome you

are so much fun!" Her toothy smile broke my heart, I didn't want her to like me. She should be afraid of me and the monster

I now was but she was simply unfazed and it was more than I wanted to bear. 'How is it that she is not afraid of what I have

become, but a full blooded demon kit was?' My beast turned several times and laid down. '**_Do you see who is raising her? _**

**_What _****_surprises me the most is that she is so annoyingly innocent and happy._**' My face had not faltered or shown

any of my conversation as I pulled my hand free of hers. "Only because I doubt there is anyone who does not receive pleasure

from watching that toad learn to fly." Her face brightened with laughter as she danced around me, gracefully stepping over

my tail before she stopped right in front of me. I hesitated a moment, her eyes were pools of warm chocolate that begged

desperately for something. I patted her head gently and sent her to tell Jaken to find food for them. 'She is so young and

she's already seen so much horror...' I felt my heart give a small thump as I watched her skip away. Sesshomaru watched

Kagome send Rin away and wondered yet again what was going through her mind. '**_You could always ask._**' 'Silence I did

not ask you.' He had not moved from the mouth of the cave and pulled Rin aside as she reached him. "Rin take Jaken to go

find Ah-Un we will be leaving at dawn." Rin's toothy smile warmed him as always and as he picked her up she looked at him.

"My Lord when will Lady Kagome smile again?" He met her answer with silence, most of the time it was because he didn't

feel like answering but this time he was at a loss. He had no idea if she would smile again. Jumping down lightly he set Rin

down gently before he strode over to a half drowned Jaken and picked him up. Coughing a sputtering curses Jaken looked up

at his Lord and shivered. "Jaken you will watch over Rin or I will not kill you." Jaken blinked a couple times and clutched his

staff to his chest. "M-my Lord I don't understand." Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and walked away casually throwing his

comment over his shoulder. "If you do not watch over Rin I will let Kagome have you." As Sesshomaru jumped up into the

cavern he could hear the toad's shrieking as he chased after Rin.

I sat at the back of the cave curled up on the cold stone, it felt so good to be cold. Being so close to Sesshomaru had hurt, his

body was like a furnace that tried to devour mine. I could feel him as he sat down next to me and brushed my hair away

from my face. We both knew this game well. Around Rin and Jaken we were cold and showed nothing but the moment we

were alone, all hell would break lose. He was so gentle and kind that it brought me to tears, he knew how weak I was. That

when I was curled up that my pain was trying to eat me alive. I wanted him to hold me and tell me sweet lies of how

everything was ok and going to get better. I wanted him to never come near me again or to tear his eyes out that looked

every bit and nothing like Inuyasha's. My insanity came and went but it was never as bad as that first night. As much as I

hated him for it, Sesshomaru had become my crutch. If he was there with me I was safe. His hand continued to stroke my

hair and for all the world he acted like this cost him nothing. "Sesshomaru..." "What is it little one?" His hand massaged the

back of my ear and made me sit up and move to sit on his lap. Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat by my behavior, he only

brushed my hair back from my face and down through the rest of my waist length hair. It was a wild mane now, razored by

my new claws to uneven lengths around my face. "Do you remember what you promised me?" His hand stopped at the

middle of my back. "Yes. This Sesshomaru does not make many promises, so the ones that are made are never forgotten." I

reached up and touched his face, tracing the markings on his face with my claws. "I want to destroy everyone who has hurt

me. I want them all to pay." His eyes softened and his hand moved to cup my face. "We leave at dawn, but Kagome have you

really thought this through?" I leaned into his hand, it burned so badly to be in his touch but I welcomed the pain. "Yes, I

have and of every way that I could handle the situation. The only way I see to deal with it is through revenge." I turned and

rubbed my nose against his thumb. "Kikyo and Koga have already been given their share. The others are all that are left." His

eyes flickered briefly with some emotion, concern maybe but I told myself that I hadn't seen it. "I do not wish to kill Sango,

Shippo, or Miroku if that is what you are asking. There are only two who will die by my claws." Sesshomaru turned my face so

that I was looking him dead in the eyes, and his glare bore into me. "Kagome you may kill anyone you wish to at least once. I

will bring them back, but you will not kill the half breed." I felt my blood broil and a chill crept into the air around us but

Sesshomaru held his ground and stroked my cheek. "I will kill the half breed myself and while he begs for mercy I will give

you the choice of whether he lives or dies." The chilled air warmed but my blood still buzzed in my ears but for an entirely

different reason. Sesshomaru's hand had moved to the back of my neck and massaged me deliciously. His eyes were clear as

honey and melted my insides, I wanted to be more for him. "I accept your stipulations." I brought my hands back up to his

face and traced his markings again and felt a my face flush. His hand felt so wonderful on my neck and his claws were just

barely scraping against my flesh, it sent chills all down my back. "Like I said little one, you are part of my pack now." He

pulled me towards him so I was pressed tightly against his chest. "You are mine and you will never escape from my grip." His

lips pressed against mine and all I could do was beg that I would not regret this. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on my neck

and his lips pushed against mine, his lips were so soft. I felt his tongue flick out right before it ran over my bottom lip, my lips

parted on their own accord and that was my undoing. He kissed me with such a passion I felt my body go limp and I was at

his mercy, our tongues caressed and explored each other. Then it was over and Sesshomaru's head was snapped towards the

mouth of the cave, and then I smelled it. The rotting flesh of Naraku's creations, I could feel the anger radiating off of

Sesshomaru's body as he crushed me against his chest. I looked up at him all traces of our moment gone. "We have to find

Rin." He gazed down at me and his lips crashed against mine once again and I felt my skin break on his tooth. I felt dizzy and

my vision was turning black. "This Sesshomaru will not risk you doing something stupid while you are still new to your body."

"Wh-what did...you...do..?" His eyes looked cold but the sadness and fear was so plain that I reached out to him. "I poisoned

you little one. I am sorry Kagome but you will not have the freedom you had before with that mutt." I felt heavy and my

body refused to move just like before, when I woke up to him. "This Sesshomaru takes care of what belongs to me and you

will never put yourself in harms way." I felt my beast raging against his poison trying to break free, her fight made me smirk

at Sesshomaru. "You'll pay dearly for this Sesshomaru...Once this...wears..off..." He smirked and my last sight was of him

turning and leaving me alone in darkness.

* * *

Few things first off: 1. I know Sesshomaru doesn't really use a demon cloud to fly but I like the visual it creates, 2. Before when Kagome could not move she was poisoned like she was in this chapter and in the next chapter that will be explained.

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and sorry for the long wait. I have had to do a lot of school work and with finals coming up I'm rushing to finish my stuff. I can't wait for you guys to see what happens next so stay tuned! ;D


	11. Temptation

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

Branches tore at his flawless skin, but left no mark on his demonic skin. Anything that tried to cling to him as he passed was

ripped from the ground, his recklessness was the only thing that showed his fear. 'I should have known Jaken couldn't take

care of Rin. That toad is nothing but trouble.' Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of a canyon, a few hundred feet down a river

lazily wove its way through the canyon. He delicately sniffed at the air for any scent of his ward but the reek of Naraku's

minions covered everything. 'Of course they would chose now to become intelligent enough to cover the area with their

scent...I know I will regret this later.' Sighing Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes and sought out his beast. 'Beast your powers

are required.' Silence was all that met his wandering thought. A small frown creased his face, his beast never missed an

opportunity to be released. Something was amiss, he pushed further into the lower part of his mind where his natural

instincts held control. 'Beast why do you not answer this Sesshomaru? This one demands you present yourself!' Nothing, his

voice rang through his mind in an eerie echo that bounced around for a moment before being swallowed up by the dark void.

Sesshomaru grew nervous, his beast never before had done this. He had always feared truly joining with his beast and had

placed a barrier between his mind and that of his beast, to insure that he would have little chance of losing control. However,

it also kept his beast's thoughts from, all but the very strongest of those thoughts. So his beast could merely be ignoring him

and nothing was wrong or something could be terribly wrong. If his beast wasn't answering to his call something could have

happened to it that would later make Sesshomaru weak and that was the fear that surpassed all others. With no other

options he brought down the barrier for the first time since he had been a pup.

With a roar his beast attacked his mind and began to rip it to shreds, the pain dropped Sesshomaru to his knees as he bit

through his lip to withhold his screams. 'WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU!' His mental voice was wracked

with pain and sounded weak. _'_**_YOU POISONED OUR MATE! YOU LEFT HER ALONE TO BE FODDER FOR THOSE _**

**_DEVILS! SHE CANNOT MOVE TO PROTECT HERSELF! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO LEAD OUR PACK!_**' His beast had

laid the trap well, keeping silent until he had dropped the only thing that kept him from taking over their body. Now

Sesshomaru had no way to keep his enraged beast in check until his anger was spent. He felt his body start to shift without

his consent, his beast was taking over and transforming them into their true shape. 'What was I supposed to do!? She can

hardly keep her mind together let alone use her powers! I couldn't risk her getting hurt! His beast growled and beat his

rational mind into submission. _'_**_You bring her with you! You expect a mate of the West to be idle and do nothing _**

**_when our pup is in danger? What mate would let her pup die!? You will be lucky if I can subdue her beast, if _**

**_not we may not survive mate's wrath..._**_'_ Sesshomaru growled through the pain, transforming always hurt like hell but

with his beasts full strength unleashed it was thousands of times worse. As his beast forced all of his power into becoming

larger than his previous transformations. His bones grew larger than before and cracked with tiny breaks only to mend and

break again. His jaw and muscles ached with the tension as they grew twice their normal size. 'She is not our mate yet you

stupid beast! She is part of the pack but she has no reason to care for our pup!' The pain made him continue to argue with

his beast even when he already knew he was lying and his beast knew it as well. His beast gazed down at the trees that

barely reached his knees now and inhaled deeply, the first scent was the demons that Naraku had created and underneath

there was the faintest trace of Rin's fear. They had her already and from the smell of it had doubled back after they had

caught her and Jaken. Ah-Uh's blood flitted through his nose but it was so faint it did not make him feel concern, it must had

been a scratch. The dragon would reappear when he had healed, but what came next to his nose froze his blood. The

monsters scent was doubling back the way he had just come, back to Kagome.

'If I let you out do you think you can break us free?' I felt my beast tearing at her bonds to be freed. '**_I'll do more than _**

**_break us free! I tear his head off! Both of them! How dare he imprison me! I will not be held by some simpering_**

**_ dog no better than his pitiful bother! What makes him think that we can't handle ourselves?! Before we were _**

**_human, but we are whole again and I WILL NOT BE TAMED YOU FILITY LYING HORID FLEA BITTEN DOG!_**' I felt

a smirk tug at my lips as my beast raged, the sluggish feeling in my mind bled away with each new wave of her rantings.

Eyes closed, I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled as I released my beast. My clothes melted away and I was soon

struggling to the mouth of the cave becoming larger by the minute. I leapt clear of the cave just as my skin began to ripple

and stretch to fit my growing bones and muscle. By the time my paws touched the ground I was fully transformed and

dashing through the forest. I could have followed the scent that was in my nose without my transformation, I could have

followed it even if I was still a human. The stench of Naraku and his monsters filled my nose till I thought it would bleed.

'**_They have our pup._**_'_ I could feel the anger pop and sizzle in my blood, I could smell Rin's blood and her fear almost as

strong as the monster's scent. 'Then they shall all die by my claws. It seems Naraku will be moving up on my list of people to

kill.' I felt my beast growl in approval. _'_**Then let us not delay his execution any longer.**' The trail led down to the South

where a thick dank purple mist was slowly advancing upon a soft green valley. 'You know this is probably a trap.' _'_**_Of course, _**

**_what else could it be since it was timed so perfectly. We have not been forgotten by our half-breed friend, only _**

**_rescheduled to another appointment date._**_' _Sighing I slowed to a stop at the height of the valley overlooking the mist, it

swirled and killed everything it touched. 'You are not serious enough, you know that.' I felt my beast sigh and ignore me as

we sat down suddenly tired. "What a lovely welcome you've planned Naraku." I felt his laughter slide over my fur like greasy

hands, it was everywhere and nowhere at once. His voice was the very air around me, a screaming whisper that burned my

ears with its harshness. "Welcome Kagome I've been expecting you. Please come inside my humble home." A path cleared

through the center of the fog, no bigger than my human form. I shifted back and began walking into the mist only to have it

close off behind me as soon as I walked a few feet in. '**_Do not panic we can take him and anything he throws at us._**_' _

'What makes you so sure?' I could feel my beast smile and could see her razored teeth glinting at me as she spoke. '**_Because_**

**_ he has taken our kit and there is no fury such as the fury of a mother out for blood._**' As I walked further into the

mist a large wooden castle came into view and I felt my lips curve into a smile. 'You're right, I am out for blood and I cannot

wait to taste Naraku's as I tear out his throat with my own teeth.'

In the shadows of the decrepit mansion lurked a handsome human, his hair billowed around him in soft waves and his pale

face was turned towards a crystal floating just in front of his face. A sinister sneer marred his features as a young demoness

appeared, she looked nothing like she had before when she was human but the determination in her eyes was still the same.

Naraku's face smoothed and an oily smile slid into place as he reached out and ran a finger over Kagome's reflection. "I shall

enjoy killing you my dearest. Kagura bring her in, I have plans for her and she's already set it into play." Kagura had been

startled from her hiding spot in the shadow of the door, she had been trying to listen in on her master secretly. With a

nervous snap she pulled a feather from her hair and flew off into the night. Smirking Naraku pulled a small object from the

sleeve of his kimono and rolled it between his fingers, it was a small white jewel. The Shikon jewel was missing only a few

shards but as it pulsed softly in his fingers, the crack filled and the jewel was whole. "Soon the world will be covered in death

and the line between this world and the after life will be gone." Naraku closed his eyes and a soft sickly glow surrounded the

small jewel in his hand. Beads of sweat formed on his face and blood began to seep from his fingers into the jewel. There was

a small explosion and then there were two jewels in his hand, the second shattered and littered the floor. The floors began to

creak and strain as a black sludge seeped up and swallowed the fake shards. The house quieted for a moment before blood

curdling screams tore through the silence, bringing another smile to Naraku's lips. "Yes I'll have the world soon enough."

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay but so much has been going on that I have not had the heart to write. Annd I'm sorry that this is shorter than normal, trust me it kills me to post this but it's just been a while since I posted that I just bit the bullet. There will be more to come soon, even with the issues I will do my best to finish this tale. Thank you for the support. :]


	12. Beautiful Fantasy

_Flashbacks/dreams_

'Thinking to oneself'

**_Inner demon talking_**

* * *

I walked slowly down the path, drawing in my surroundings and looking for a even a hint of what I was walking into. 'I really don't like this. Something is wrong. I could have sworn that I just heard screams.' '**_That is because you did...More is going on behind those doors than we can sense. It makes my fur stand on end, this one will not lie._**' I felt eyes boring into my back but kept walking slowly. 'Can you tell who that is? I don't want to let whoever that is know.' I felt my beast scoff. '**_Know what? What could they possibly learn from you turning around to see who it is?_**' I did my best to keep my sigh as a mental one. 'They will know that I can sense their presence behind me, so that would mean that I am strong enough to know their movements. If I can, I want to seem as weak as possible.' I could feel her ears flick back and forth at me in confusion. '**_Why would you ever want to seem weak? Just flare out your power and scare the living hell right out of them. Then they will back down or just monolog until we can rip some limbs off to play with._**' 'Because you malicious creature, if I can fool them into believing I am still helpless then we will have a better chance of catching them off guard.' A small cruel smile crept onto my face. 'And then you can do your favorite thing and rip people apart.' I don't know how she did it but my beast seemed to wrap around my mind and give me a warm squeeze. '**There is no need to be so frightened. We are stronger than you think and even if that is something I enjoy it does not mean that I will make you do it as well. I know you are not as enthralled by mutilation as I, however, forcing you to do my bidding now is not what I desire.**_'_ I felt the hairs on my neck quiver and stand up. 'I'll ask you what you are planning later but for now I think we have company.' My face began to shift and my teeth grew pointed as my beast used me to smile savagely. '**_Let the wind witch come, her agony will be a great appetizer for this evening._**'

The floor swayed gently as cool eyes watched the newest creations rise from the floor; they were monsters by every right. Their rejuvenating flesh continuously slipped off of their bones in a putrid slime, sickly yellow eyes darted from master to fellow minions before rolling back into a rotting skull. Screams began to tear through the throne room in which Naraku sat upon his blood soaked chair. His monsters tore at their chests, ripping through blackened flesh and splintered bones. The high pitched screams stopped as sudden as they had started as smaller demons launched themselves out of their dead hosts. The bodies began to turn in on themselves and burn off into a gaseous purple vapor that slid through the air to rest before Naraku. Long elegant fingers raised to twirl absently through the mist before he flicked his fingers towards a window, sending the mist out into the area around the castle. These new creatures watched the ordeal with interest, their bodies growing rapidly by the second until they stood as tall as Naraku himself. Their deep set eyes glowed with the color of dried blood and blood trickled from the corners down sunken ash colored cheeks. Their arms reached almost to their knees with claws two inches long on all five of their finger like digits. Naraku lazily watched as his children grew still, their eyes mimicking his. 'They are of some improvement, they hold their shape better or at least their skin.' One of his toys began to stretch and he saw that its eyes had already lost their shape and fall out. 'I'll need to find a bit more strength before they will truly be done.' A small smirk appeared. 'And I know just who to invite to this little reunion.' "Kanna, go find Inuyasha and tell him that I have a proposition for him, a proposition that will bring back his dead lover." Kanna's small form had been hidden amongst the many divots in the wall and with a bow she was gone. Naraku smiled at the closest of his creations and beckoned it forward. "Come, it serves my purpose that you don a more appealing form for our future guest."

"Inuyasha something is wrong... There is kind of void coming this way." Miroku's voice was strained. Since Kagome had left, the group had grown pretty ragged because no one stood against Inuyasha's incessant pushing and they had little time to rest. With the lack of down time there was no time to restock supplies, or to even properly bathe which was something that they had picked up from Kagome. Miroku looked behind him to see Sango, his heart broke at the pitiful sight of her leaning against a tree panting softly even in the early morning light. Her face was as sunken in as his was, but her ribs stuck out painfully as her suit hung loosely around her frame. Sango had been dragging hiraikotsu along the ground and did not even attempt to struggle it up into position. "What is coming Miroku?" "Kana. That white demon child with the mirror, that's that only thing it could be. No scent and no arua." Miroku looked above Sango and saw Shippo sitting on a branch with Kirara. He and Kirara had faired better than their human counter parts, not needing to feed or rest as often. 'They could have left us at any time. Kirara wouldn't leave Sango even if she died but Shippo...I don't understand why he stayed.' Sango looked up at Shippo. "Is that really who it is? I can't seem to remember her." Shippo jumped down and patted her leg. "I wouldn't either if I was starving to death." "SHIPPO!" Inuyasha dropped down behind Miroku and pushed him roughly aside. "Do you have a problem with the way I deal with our group? Are you gonna start crying cause you think I'm being UNFAIR?" Inuyasha's only hand shot out and wrapped around the young demons neck. Shippo just stared impassively into his face. 'He is a monster without Kagome here.' Inuyasha's face had become feral and twisted with hate. Any innocence or kindness was gone from his features, his skin was tightly drawn over his face causing his cheek bones to stick out in sharp angles. "Would it matter if I did?" A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. "No it wouldn't. I don't care what any of you pathetic things think. As long as you follow orders I won't kill you." He threw Shippo into Sango hard enough to knock her over. "Inuyasha! Be carefu-" Miroku knew Inuyasha would hit him but he never imagined it would be with all the strength he had just used on him. He felt the something wet on his hand, blood was pouring out of his mouth. 'H-he must have broken my jaw...I can't feel anything.'

Kanna had been watching the show from the shadows, but enough was enough. She stepped out into the light, her white hair casting an erie glow around her head. Her mirror was cradled in her hands, whispering softly of its hidden glories. "Naraku desires your presence." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side studying her, his eyes rimmed in red with thin veins pulsing across his cheek. "Feh. Like I'll come with you. I'm not some dog you can call to heel!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga slashing at the wispy child. Kanna's mirror absorbed the attack and shot it back at Inuyasha, sending him flying into the dirt. "Naraku has something to share with you Inuyasha if you would care to listen." Growling Inuyasha got up and stalked towards Kanna. "Start talking before I rip your throat out!" Ever impassive, Kanna held up her mirror and showed Inuyasha an image that shook him to the core. "Is that..." "Naraku brought her back. That is why you are to come with me." Inuyasha looked down into the mirror and gazed closely at the face of his beloved, she moved and looked just as he had last seen her. "Take me to her." "Inuyasha you can't! It's a trap! There is no way for Naraku to have brought back Kikyo!" Sango held Miroku as gently as she could against her chest, Shippo hiding behind her. "Shut up wench I don't care what you say that is Kikyo. No puppet can copy her movements that well." Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at his companions, but started to walk away into the mist that had begun to seep out of the forest. "Kikyo is the only person I need. I don't care what happens to the rest of you." Kanna turned and disappeared into the mist her voice only an echo. "Come Naraku is waiting."

Sango cradled Miroku in her arms and started crying. "Miroku what do we do now? Inuyasha is gone and..and if you leave me I don't think I can go on." A bloody hand brushed across Sango cheek, wiping a tear away. The bleeding had slowed to a sluggish stream but the sight of Miroku's bloody face only caused more tears. 'It will be ok Sango...I only wish I could tell you better...' Miroku gently took Sango's blood drenched palm and carefully drew a heart in the blood. Sango sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around Miroku as tightly as she could bear. "I love you Miroku..please don't die. I need you." He smoothed the blood on her palm out and wrote carefully on her palm, I love you too Sango, and then gently laid his head back against her chest. "Miroku?" Nothing. "Miroku!" He didn't move. "Kirara go get Kaede! Please hurry!" Kirara transformed and tore off into the sky in a fiery blur. "Hold on Miroku! You've had worse I know you have you can't go!" Shippo rested a small paw on Sango's leg. He knew she was getting desperate and there wasn't anything he could really do to help. "We should have never let Kagome go..." Sango's head whipped around and her eyes fell hard on Shippo. Really looking at him she saw just how thin he had become and how his fur was starting to fall out. "No Shippo, we shouldn't have left her... If I would have known walking away from her would be our deaths..." Shippo shook his head. "That shouldn't matter...we should have stayed with her. She was the reason we stayed together before not Inuyasha." Sango looked to the sky and prayed that Kirara would get Kaede in time for her to not have to grieve for the loss of two loved ones.

Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut and screamed. The old priestess threw herself out of the door fumbling with her bow and bag. "Kirara ye' foolish cat! What be the matter with ye'? Where be Lady Sango?" Kirara grabbed hold of the old woman's kimono and launched herself back into the air flying hard as she could, tossing the woman onto her back before pushing any harder. "If ye' are acting like this, it must be bad..." Kaede sent up a quick prayer for them to make it in time as she watched the sun start to drop below the horizon.

Darkness crept upon the valley where Inuyasha and Kanna had ended up, though they had only been in the mist for only a few moments. Naraku's castle loomed before him and he felt conflicted for a moment. This man was the cause of all of his problems, he was the one who killed Kikyo first and torn them apart. "Come this way." He turned to see Kanna following a hidden path up to the side of the castle. 'If it means I will hold Kikyo again then I will do anything. Even doing his bidding.'

Naraku watched as Kanna brought Inuyasha within the castle and lead him to his throne room. 'It is almost too easy.' He rolled the jewel between his fingers and watched Kikyo move around. She was almost flawless except for a thin silver of cracks beginning at the center of her chest. Beckoning her forward with a casual wave, he watched her hips sway and adjust to a more natural seduction. 'This one seems to hold together better.' Smiling softly he ran his hand over the lovely monsters chest, dull eyes gazed into his own. In a flash his aura flared out as a whip and slashed upon his creations eyes. "Kikyo never held such dull eyes upon her living breath. If you wish to remain intact you will fix this transgression." A flicker of memories flowed from him into the monster and took root in the base of its skull. Pain flashed across Kikyo's face and tears streamed down as she crumpled to her knees in weariness. "Better much better my dear." A fierce roar tore through the stillness of Naraku's palace and shook the rafters. "I see our lovely Kagome has found her surprise." Smiling down upon the jewel in his hand he slit the opposing hand and placed it upon the other to drink the blood. "Time to invite her to play. Kana bring Inuyasha forward it is time for us to speak."

Something went wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong, I had lost. Kagura that horrid witch had tricked me or something. 'What happened...Where are we?' I raised a hand to my head to try and ease the pounding only to find it slick and warm. A deafening roar split through my mind knocking me back to the ground in agony. 'STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME YOU STUPID THING!' '**_Lies and tricks. Filthy wind witch she knows.. HOW DOES SHE KNOW!? There are none who should know what has come to pass! Those who know are DEAD! Or are us!_**' My beast raged and slammed herself against the confines of my mind, tearing at my thoughts with her claws. 'Beast please...' My thoughts went unheard. 'BEAST YOU WILL CEASE THIS FOLLY AT ONCE!' She calmed and I felt her turn to me, I was in my mind now and I could see her. My beast was half human, she was trapped between forms. The hair around her head had grown out and haloed around her shoulders. Her body was still that of a leopard but her paws had elongated toes like fingers. 'Beast what happened to you? Why are you shifting are you alright?' I started forward only to face a sharp snap of teeth a mere breath from my face. '**_Keep your distance..MASTER._**' She spat the word out of her mouth and then I was thrown out of my thoughts back into the dark cell.

'How did I get down here?' Glancing upward I could not glimpse the sky and felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. What had happened? I looked down at my clothes and saw only a few scraps had remained of the kimono I had been wearing. The white cloth was blotched with blood and black mud with only a slight clean streak along my sleeve. As I ripped at the cloth with my claws I for the first was so glad of my new demonic powers. The cloth was coarse against the bloody mess that was left of my scalp as I tied it into place. My beast was quiet despite her earlier raging manner, 'Why can I not remember what happened after Kagura attacked...' '**_Because you do not want to remember and I shall not let you for it would place us both in danger._**' I started so violently that I fell forward. 'Beast! Are you alright?! What happened!' I felt her sigh. '**_I told you-_**' 'No I trust you that I should not know. What I meant was what happened to cause us to be here? Where is this any way? I cannot smell the grass or the heat of the sun only the dank smell of rotted flesh and molded earth.' '**_...In short we were thrown off guard and were pushed into this pit by that witch. We lost our form and there is some barrier that is oppressing your demonic powers._**' 'Ah we must be under Naraku's castle then, his aura tends to do that to Inuyasha he feels weaker sometimes around it. At least that's what I think it is he always seemed weaker when we were close to Naraku...' '**_Do not compare us to the half-breed, his idiocy is what makes him weak._**' The pain in my head began to recede with my beast resurfacing. I looked around to gain a better understanding of my situation. I was in a room with three dirt walls and the fourth was composed of thick iron bars. '**_Don't touch them. They smell wrong, they are made with more than iron._**' I crawled over to the bars and sniffed lightly to see if the scent was familiar and sadly it was. Reeling I fell back, writhing in pain. '**_What was that? Do you forget that your smell is thousands of times stronger than what it was before? You could have safely scented it from here._**' 'Shut up I only wanted to see if getting closer would help me figure out what it was!' I felt my beast snort in disgust. '**_Well did it help oh wise master of mine?_**' I stilled at the word master. She said it so easily now, there was vehemence behind her words only her usual sarcasm. 'I-it did. It smells of the same origin of the monsters that Naraku is so recently fond of...' My beast shook herself angrily. '**_Those things...they make me sick. How I would love to tear them apart!_**' 'But your pretty little paws would get all dirty then.' I was miserable, I couldn't help poking fun at her and I think she knew it too. She only rumbled softly and curled up in the now smaller space of my mind. '**_We will continue this later for now I must rest. Make yourself useful and get us out of here while I nap._**' I felt her pause and then add almost in afterthought. '**_If you wake me you had better be dying._**'

I felt along the dirt walls, they were hard and had no give even to my claws. Glancing at the iron bars my stomach clinched, the only way I could see to leave was through those bars. There was no lock to pick or hinges to pry loose just iron straight up and down. The bars were as thick as my closed fist and I still feared to touch them with my bare skin especially after the scorch the mere scent did to my nose. They looked old and rusted but held firm when I kicked them. 'How am I supposed to get out?' Sighing I deeply drew a breath and slammed my fist against one of the bars and it crumbled into dust. "What the hell?" That was it? It was nothing more than rusted bars! The gap where the bar had once stood left just enough room for me to slip through. I sucked my stomach in and my backside barely brushed the other bar but the pain that seared through my body was as bad as a thousand bee stings. The moment was brief but the sting was still there. I looked back and saw the cell walls begin to pulse and I ran. The rows of cells ran endless both ways but all were empty and smelled of death. None of them held Rin, the reason I was in this hell hole. 'Where is she...I hope she's alright.' Suddenly a wall slammed up from the ground to block my way and a door appeared to my right. "Come Kagome what you seek lies only just beyond these stairs." 'Great this doesn't scream this is a trap.' Turning to look behind me there might have been another way in the other direction when Rin's scream tore through the silence and sent me flying up the stairs.

Upon Sesshomaru's return to the cave his beast proceeded to tear at him in a greater rage than before. '**_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Mate is gone and her scent is old! She broke free the moment we left!_**' Sesshomaru felt his stomach drop and a wave of nausea swept through him. 'She's...she's gone...That stupid woman is gone!' A shaft of pain laced up through his arm and upon looking down Sesshomaru realized he had slammed his fist into the floor of the cave. '**_We must find her..._**' 'We will and when we do I'm going to kill her for disobeying me.' Sesshomaru flew out of the cave and raced through the forest after Kagome's scent. After an hour he found himself gazing down upon a field of purple haze, and a sight that for the first time sent a shiver of fright through him. A portion of the field was coated in blood, thick and still wet upon the grass. Even for a demon that much blood was dangerous to loose, but what truly made the great Lord of the West feel such an alien emotion was his inability to place whose blood it was. Kagome and the wind witches scent hung heavily above the fog but below it no scent clung, for all he knew Kagome was dead.

Inuyasha's gut twisted as Kikyo broke Rin's fingers one by one. He couldn't believe that his love would hurt a child but then again Rin wasn't a normal girl was she? 'That brat is always with Sesshomaru and is basically just his pet. I could understand why Kikyo would hate her...' Another crack and a scream broke through Inuyasha's thought and he didn't wince this time. 'No. She deserves this. Kikyo died by Kagome's hand so there is no problem in Kikyo killing someone who would side with a demon.' Naraku watched as Inuyasha fell slowly into the trap he had laid for him. 'All it took was his little Kikyo to break him. I never would have guessed it would take so little for him to fall into madness.'

_"Welcome Inuyasha. I trust the journey was not difficult for you?" Naraku's voice slid over Inuyasha's ears like oil. "What do you want Naraku!? Why did you have that creepy brat of yours bring me here!" Naraku stood slowly and Inuyasha jumped to put his back to a wall. "Inuyasha I sent Kanna for you so that I may bring you back together with your love." "Feh why would you care to do that? What could you possibly gain from doing that! You're the one who tore us apart in the first place!" Naraku glanced at Inuyasha with a sad smile upon his face. "The part of me that is still human cares for that woman's happiness and even though she is back the only thing that will make her happy is you. While it brings a small bit of pain to satisfy this small human piece of me I would give her all the world to make Kikyo happy. All that I need to do though is bring you back together." Naraku walked over to a small door and slid it open to reveal Kikyo dressed in a deep red kimono. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha could hardly whisper her name before her head whipped around and her eyes lock onto his. She was on her feet and running into his arms in the next moment, tears poured silently down her face as Inuyasha's arms closed around her. "Inuyasha...I never thought I would see you again..Could you ever forgive me for how I've acted?" Her words were broken with loud sobs. Inuyasha crushed her into his body and felt her warmth, smelled her clean scent of herbs and soap. This was truly her, his first love she was back and he would never let her go again. "Kikyo you could never do anything that I would not forgive." Kikyo's eyes found his and brimming with tears she gave him a watery smile. "I love you Inuyasha." "I love you too Kikyo." Inuyasha closed the distance and kissed her softly as first and then with a desperate passion. He never noticed Naraku urging the fake poison jewel to dissolve into his back. _

'What a fool he is.' Naraku watched gleefully as the last finger on Rin's right hand was broken. Any moment now Kagome would be charging in and once her demonic side took control the fun would begin. 'Yes. This will be a wonderful time three birds crushed with one stone.' Looking down to the object that he had been rolling between his fingers, he smiled and let it go to drift to the floor. Just as the small white feather touched the floor a Kagome broke through the boards near it and launched herself directly at Naraku's face. "So glad you could join us. Raina." All Naraku could do was smile as Kagome's features began to twist.

* * *

I'll be back to space out the passage later. Sorry for the long delay the next chapter is already underway, let me know if any of this feels rushed. Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
